Different Meetings
by paulett
Summary: Its a different way of how the soulmates met.
1. Chapter 1: Mess up

Hannah's POV

Sitting in a shady spot near the football fields I pulled my I Pod out and listnened to Hinder singing Lips of an Angel

It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue

Listening to this song I thought about the time I broke up with my boyfriend, we dated for two years. I mean he **was** a football player so what could I expect. The day I found out he cheated …the memory became engraved in my heart. I got a text from Gabriel to meet me in the locker room because he just finished practice and he had a surprise for me. Yeah it was a surprise alright when I saw a girl with him and they were all over each other. Sure we hade some rough patches but we were fixing the problems each day. Shocked I ran outside and came to this tree and silently cried until Gabriel found me.

"Babe that wasn't anything she was just some girl seducing me" he confirmed.

"Are you serious? You were all over each other so clearly this has been going for awhile so don't lie to me!"

"No that's not true it was only once, pinky promise, it never happened before."

"Never happened before! What! Don't lie to Hannah anymore and tell her the truth Gabriel" a voice yelled behind us.

Looking at the girl she was prettier, curvier and had more than I could offer; guess that's why he cheated on me with her.

"No you know what Gabriel it's over and don't even try to apologize I'm done" walking away I walked to a nearby park. That was the last I saw of them…last I heard they hooked up and have been going out for almost two years! Ever since that relationship I've had issues trusting guys. Silent tears slid down my face, I changed the song and sang to "My immortal" by Evanescence;

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

I sang through different songs. I didn't even realize I had an audience.

Keller's POV

Seriously we HAD TO GO TO SCHOOL WHAT? I could be training, doing missions, and killing the bad guys. But noooo…we had to go to school, it's for our education. Thankfully I had P.E in the morning or else I would have punched something. After changing into my PE clothes I walked outside and heard coach blow the whistle. See the thing about coach was that he always made us do a "light" warm up which meant running around the track until everyone was too tired to do anything else.

"Alright everyone thirty minutes of cardio right now…go go go go go!" he yelled.

Pshhh! Thirty minutes is easy peasy lemon squezzy. Running I felt my panther legs overcoming me. Running was the best part, where I could feel the breeze against my face and work out my legs until I pushed myself harder.

Sprinting the whole mile I heard coach yell "4:50 not bad Raksha"

"Its Keller" I gritted through my teeth.

"Wow you're really fast" a voice called behind.

Turning I saw on thing that made my heart stop, it was Galen Drache, from the First House of shapshifters.

Mary-Lynette's POV

I felt like the only one who actually wanted to go to school. Some of my classes stunk (P.E) but that didn't stop me from having a good day. Plus this school actually had and Astronomy class; talking all day about the stars and planets, what's not to like? Oh wait I know. It's the jerk that sat next to me and had all the girls (literally) drooling for him. Pshhh he's was full of looks and no brains. Why on earth did he HAVE to sit next to me? Ugh how could my day get any worse?

"Hey there sweet cheeks" he flirted as his hand reached over grabbing mine. Everyone in the class turned to watch our little side conversation. Girls shot me death glares and boys glared with envy. Really? He thinks he could actually flirt with me like the others.

"Dare to touch me and you'll be sorry" I threatened.

"Feisty I like that, names Ash, Ash Redfern"

"And I care because…"

BEEP! The bell rang and everyone jumped at the sound.

"Alright class next class you have a test so be prepared" the teacher called as I ran out the classroom to my friends Mary, Keller and Hannah. Only before meeting them I ran into Jeremy-Lovett. See here's a decent guy that respects females. Not to mention the fact that I had a major crush on him. What's not to like he had; light brown hair, brown eyes, a tan, and a nice fit body. "Oh sorry Mary-Lynette, so how's class?" He smiled.

"Oh nothing"

"Well see you later, take care" he said giving me a light kiss on the cheek.

As I held my hand to my blushing cheek I saw Ash glaring at Jeremy with pure hatred.

So what do you think?

Please leave a review and tell me what you liked and didn't like, oho and if any of you want to give me ideas…


	2. Chapter 2: Mistakes

**No I do not own any of these characters (I wish I did) they all belong to L.J Smith **

Chapter 2: Wish

Maggie's POV

I was not a morning person. When the alarm clock rang I hit the snooze button more than once. I woke up when I felt something tickle me. My arms reached out to hit the person so they could stop. When my eyes adjusted to the sun I saw Miles tickling me.

"Maggie! It's about time you wake up."

"Sorry Miles" I giggled a little out of breath.

"Anytime sis now hurry up! Don't make me bring a bucket of water. "

Jumping out of bed I took a shower, changed clothes and brushed my teeth, leaving without breakfast. Driving above the speed limit, I sprinting to English class, I sat in my seat two seconds before the bell rang.

"Alright class…" the teacher started to talk but I couldn't stay away any longer and chocked out to catch on my sleep.

"Hey, Heey, Anyone in there?" a voice asked poking me.

"Hmmm…" I yawned while stretched my arms and legs.

"Can I borrow a pencil?"

Seeing the person who asked I was staring in to bright yellow eyes that sucked me into a vortex.

"Oh yeah, sure" I replied pulling out a pencil for him.

"Maggie, Delos you now have after school detention for disrupting my class."

"What! I didn't do anything, he asked for a pencil! A stinking pencil and now I have to get in trouble" I defended. _Stupid hot looking guy; with black hair and yellow eyes...and beautiful bone structure. _Wait what the heck Maggie get a hold of yourself. Don't get sucked into his vortex.

Jez's POV

Not let me tell you coming to school dressed in boots, leather jacket, black pants, black sunglasses and my red hair in a pony tail was a BIG mistake. Did I mention the fact that I brought my motorcycle with me? I caught everyone's attention and I became the "trouble maker" or "bad girl"…people here are so judgmental. Whenever I walked through the hallways people actually moved out of the way. Out of _fear_? I guess. Luckily people didn't know they were dealing with a half vampire half human.

"Alright class we're having a pop quiz today on solving systems" the bold headed man announced.

Wow this is easy!

**Problem: Solve the following system:**

_**x + y = 11**_

_**3x - y = 5**_

_Answer: _

_y = 11 – x_

_3x - __**(11 - x)**__ = 5_

_3x - 11 + x = 5_

_**4x = 16**_

_**x = 4**_

_**4**__ + y = 11_

_**y = 7 (**_**I think that's how it goes, I'm not even in high school yet so I goggled It :P ) **

Finishing the quiz I walked out of the class without permission. I know I'm going to be in so much trouble when Uncle Bracken Finds out I walked out of school. But I needed excitement! At the parking lot I saw a guy with dark hair hanging around MY motorcycle. **A Harley. An 833 Sportster hugger. Just twenty-seven inches tall and eighty-seven inches long, a lean, light, mean machine. (Direct Quote from Huntress p. 57) **The guy was even TOUCHING my baby! This guy is going DOWN.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? By the way your messing with my bike it looks like you're going to tip it over" Walking in his direction he looked up surprised. His gem-green eyes looked straight at me.

"I was just looking" he defended.

For some reason my hand smacked his shoulder, and I used my vampire strength too.

"Why'd you do that" he asked smacking _my _arm. Boy does this guy have the guts to smack me.

"Let me tell you my rules; 1. Don't touch my bike, 2. DON'T touch me and 't mess with me or you'll be sorry"

"Wow who has freakn' rules now a days? That's sad. Poke" he said, touching my bike AGAIN. Now I've had it I stepped towards him to punch his face but just as my fist was about to break his jaw he blocked the punch.

Rashel's POV

In the morning I silently rode in the car with my sister Keller. Something about today didn't feel right, I felt as if I was nervous about something. Maybe I just forgot my homework, or forgot my PE clothes; did I forget a test was today? I don't know. There's nothing to be afraid of, whatever I' m worried about is nothing, I can fight through this. First period I had PE with Keller but I had a nice teacher that wasn't that insane to make my class run the whole class, no stopping.

"Alright class today we're playing coed basketball" the teacher yelled.

Cheers and groans escaped the mouths of my classmates. _Great_ I get all the weaklings. Some of the girls are too busy gossiping or playing with there nails while others like the girls from cross country, track and field, volleyball, softball, ect, are in on the competition.

"Alright" a girl from the schools girls basketball team started "you block….and Rashel block Quinn"

"Who's Quinn?" I asked.

"_Who's Quinn?_ Only the hottest guy on campus! He's the guy over there with the eyes that are as dark as the depths of space, and his cocky smile that melts my heart "a girl informed me wearing a dreamy expression. From the back I guess he was okay, his black hair lightly moved as the wind blew. Great I go against a guy who "melts people hearts"; just thinking about him makes me want to throw up. Why did I have to go against a "pretty boy"? Wait a minute. A boy who has a flock of followers, descriptions that make his beauty over dramatic and the way he stood, there was something odd about him.

"Okay let's get started" coach hollered, blowing his whistle.

Standing face to face the first couple passes were intersected by the guys until I jumped to score a three pointer and guess what I made it. After a couple more passed I got a hold of the ball again and just as I was about to shoot someone knocked me over and steals the ball.

"Coach, COACH, we have a foul" the girls called.

"Nope I didn't see anything, so that doesn't count".

Standing I felt pain at my sides but that didn't stop me. Stupid jerk maybe I had to teach him a lesson. Resuming the game it took all I had to keep the ball away from Quinn and when he did have the ball I "accidentally" bumped into him so he'd fall to the ground. Or I would trip him by "accident".

"Do you have a problem with my or something?" Quinn called from behind.

"Oh I don' t know maybe… what's it to ya"

"You know normally pretty girls like you act him to me and my good looks" he replied coldly.

"Don't you DARE compare me to the other girls"

"Well let's see, compared to the others you meaner, personality lacks something, and to be honest you don't have the physical body attraction"

He did not just go there.

Passing by I stole a basketball and hit him the private spot. He fell to the ground while I just stood there laughing.  
"Rashel to the principal's office now!" coal yelled.

Hmm... I just hit his star player on the schools basketball team. But like that means anything to me.

**Okay so I had writers block and I'm not so happy with Rashels POV, oh well I guess in the later chapters I'm make Quinn's POV better. ****Oh and sorry if there's any mistakes in grammar and spelling I typed this pretty fast and I'm suppose to be sleeping :P **

**Thanks for reading and please review  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Why?

Thea's POV

Why did grandma Harman make us move her, I don't see what the point is. All grandma said was "moving to this school is important, sooner or later you'll find out". It's worse because loving Blaise like a sister is hard when you move to a new school and all everyone talks about is her. Hearing the different gossip stories about our transfer is ridiculous. Yeah there were rumors about Blaise burning down the school and having tons of ex-boyfriends but that information is none of their business. Already, walking through the halls, all the boys are hanging onto Blaise, bowing down to her, even eye balling her every move, umm stalker-ish much.

"Ever here of a personal bubble" I yelled at the crowd following Blaise.

"Thea you know I could make a potion for you to use to make guys follow you...that is if you want attention." Blaise informed.

Turning towards Blaise I defended myself with a look of horror.

"Let's see, do I want to be harassed by girls who have their boyfriends following me? Do I want to have the attention of boys? No. No. That's your job Blai-"

Before I could finish her name I bumped into what felt like a wall. Realizing I instead ran into a nice-looking guy with sandy hair. And deep green eyes with grey flecks, looking straight at Blaise. _Of_ _course._

"Oh a sorry 'bout that" he apologized, _still _watching Blaise. By the time he actually had the chance to look at me I was already leaving the building. Once I was out the door way my eyes started to water. _What the heck? Where did that come from?_ I thought. Not knowing I left school I stumbled upon a near by park. With a lake to calm the mood I felt the wind bring a sense of peace. Swans in the distance swam by. Hearing the ring of a distant bell ring I decided I just wanted to stay here, and deal with the consequences of ditching class later.

Poppy's POV

**Being at the same high school for the last two years is BORING. Nothing exciting ever happens, the only good thing is that the teachers don't even know I listen to my I Pod. Blasting some techno (low enough so the teacher can't here) I bobbed my head along with the beat.** "**What are you listening to?" a boy named James asked me. ** "**Yolanda be Cool and DCUP - We No Speak Americano...It has a beat that's just amazingly awesome."** "_**There's a song by the **__**Black Eyed Peas: Time Of My Life and there's this one part where they say Dirty bit**_ _**and after they say that they do this really cool beat you should check it out." He replied. **_

"Yeah maybe I should…"

"The names James Rasmussen"

"Poppy North"

Maybe this school isn't so boring after all…

**So was that good? Bad? I'm having trouble with Gillian's POV…so can I get any ideas? Thanks for ALL the reviews and for reading! Oh and a heads up…after Gillian's POV it's the guy's POV **


	4. Authors Note

Oh my gosh sorry if the last chapter was hard to read… I forgot to fix the changes SORRY.


	5. Chapter 4: OW!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, L.J Smith does. **

Chapter 4: What!

Gillian's POV

Ever since Gary** (that's Angel's name by the way)** came into my life things have changed. Since Gary lost his family, and we're cousins, he came to live with my family. Ever since then we became best friends. When I told him how I felt about being invisible he advised me to cut my hair and changed my style of clothing. I learned about the family witch heritage when circle day breakers came to our house but my mom told them to go away, she thought the people were crazy. Gary, at a young age, learned spells, some of which he taught me.

A down side to Gary changing me is; being noticed at school, people only pretend to like me or hang out with me because they think I'm the new girl or the way I attract attention. Telling the difference between my real friends and 'popular' people was simple though; my real friends knew me before I changed. Nobody seemed to mind Gary's presence around me; he did of course have his fair share of popularity, only he didn't care. Gary's friends seemed to be most of the Redfern's. Go figure, the quiet group of trouble makers.

One of Gary's closest friends was David Blackburn, the one friend I just so happened to have a major crush on. It didn't help whenever David came over to hang out at our house. Most of the time I stayed my in my room but there were moments where we talked or acknowledged each other. When Gary died (over the summer) I changed. The only reminders I had of Gary was the spells he taught me and the changes he made in my appearance. Everyday at school I would miss the fact that I lost my cousin, my best friend. The one person who shared my pain was David. And Gary's death brought us closer. To me it felt wrong in a way, I felt guilty.

Ash's POV

Why doesn't this human find me irresistible? I'M Ash Redfern! Girls are all over me. They can't stop bugging me and following me around. Heck there disgusting faces drool over me , except Mary-Lynnette. It's my turn to teach this girl a lesson.

Figuring Mary-Lynnette was smart I waited for the room to clear out after class and used some mind control on the teacher to get him to assign Mary-Lynnette as my tutor. When I walked out of the classroom I figured I made a big mistake by messing with the teacher and I wondered why would I do that for a **vermin**? Finding Mary-Lynnette (so I can tell her the news) wasn't as hard as I though it would be. She was hanging with a group of friends who started to whisper, "Mary- Lynnette! Trouble maker Ash is in sight and is headed your way". Mary-Lynette furiously whispered back "I don't care he's a selfish, stupid jerk and I_** hate **_him". _Ouch_, now what did I do to deserve that.

"Mary-Lynnette, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked grabbing her by the arm I lead her away from her friends that shot glares in my direction.

"Owww, you're hurting my arm you know, if you don't let go you'll be sorry" she threatened for the second time.

"MAKE ME!" I challenged, putting my face inches from hers.

"Fine! You asked for it" she yelled as she kicked my shin.

Howling in pain I let her arm go, jumping I placed my hand on in my shin, jumping up and down I must have looked like an idiot. Did I just say howling? Wow that's what stupid werewolves say. While I was recovering, Mary-Lynnette started to walk away.

"Wait Mary-Lynnette I have to tell you something" reaching over I grabbed her arm again, realizing a second too late I made a mistake; she kicked my other shin even harder. Mary-Lynnette left before I could tell her she was going to tutor me. Guess she'll find out the hard way.

_What have you've done Ash _, a distant part of my brain whispered.

Morgread's POV

Stupid, Stupid school! I'm so stupid to think anyone here could ever join my gang. All these preppy girls watch me like a hawk; wanna be jocks hanging in there corner trying to be 'cool', different clubs /group of friends hang in their spot. Nobody here was brave enough to burn down the school; nobody here ever had the guts to do something bad. Everyone here probably followed the rules, being goody two shoes. Nobody here…wait a minute _what is that? _I asked myself when I saw a nice looking motorcycle parked in the schools lot. Interesting. The bell rang signaling everyone to go to class but I wasn't going to class like everyone else, I'll just wait here for the owner of this bike to show up.

Thirty minutes after the bell rang a girl with fire like hair walked out of the building. She might be the owner, seeing as how she wore the leather jacket and everything else that applies to owning a motorcycle.

Arguing for five minutes she thrust her fist towards my face, nearly dodging it, I was impressed.

"I have a proposition… do you want to listen?" I asked.

"Sure why not" she replied.

"I know you're a vampire so let's make things fun… I'm the leader of a gang and I want you to join."

"Why would I join a gang that has a pig head for a leader?" Ignoring her comment I continued with my explaining.

"See here's the thing, first" I said coping her stupid list of rules, "your strong, have the guts to actually hit someone randomly, you take action, have attitude, and can stick up for yourself. Oh and did I mention the fact that your unique."

"Wow how flattering, now tell me the real reason" She demanded.

"You really want to know the real reason" I asked and she nodded for me to continue, "you have courage and a wild side". Yep I thought for two seconds if I should tell her that, but that would be awkward.

Instead I just went with "The real reason…well there is no real reason, why don't you just come and meet the other members of the gang and then you can decide if you want to stay" I finished.

"Okay, but I'm not riding with you so I'll just follow after you." She clarified. _Overly protective much, _I thought. Then again would I really want her to touch me? No! _YES! _Leading the way we went to my apartment where I could here the gang already yelling at each other.

Thierry's POV

Stressing over assigning missions I decided to clear my mind and take a break. Sitting near the bleachers, in a tree I closed my eyes trying to sleep until I heard the most beautiful voice singing some of the saddest songs. Realizing the voice wasn't far from me I tracked the girl down and saw that she had the most beautiful face, with blond hair, she seemed to give off a bright aurora. Like an angel. Admiring her I _recognized_ her from somewhere. Watching her I _almost_ didn't hear the annoying telepathic message in my head.

_Thierry where are you? _Maya asked.

_Get lost Maya, why don't you just die already. _I thought back.

_Why Thierry, your hurting my feelings and just tell me where you are. _

Rolling my eyes I thought, _you have no feelings. _

_ Are you distracted or something? I can barely hear your messages. _

Please don't find me and make me move, please.

"Finally I found you Thierry I have to-" a voice breathed.

"Shhh!" I cut her off, hoping the girl below didn't hear anything. Then again she did have her earphones on with the volume really loud.

"Why are you shushing- Oh my, what have we here" she said, following my eyes.

There's something familiar about her, Maya seemed to have noticed too because she tensed.

_What's your interest in her Thierry?_ Maya's voiced spoke with a hint of jealously?

_Nothing in particular, _I replied

_Right_

Maya's POV

It's her, the girl who Thierry chases after! Thank Goddess he can's see her other cheek, which had the scar/ birthmark he left with her. This can't happen again, he can't try to know her, he can't leave me again for someone else again! _You know what you have to do_ a voice whispered in my mind, _get rid of her, you've done it before, what's stopping you now? Kill her. _ That's right kill her, that's what I have to do. Now… to just come up with a sneaky plan, that way nobody will notice I caused her death.

**I'm sorry that i didn't put Quinn, Rashel's or Jez's POV in this chapter, but i kinda got lost with the writing so I'll put them in the next chapter, and thanks to all the people who gave me ideas!:) Does this chapter seem short? I don't know maybe its just me. Anyways thanks to everyone who reads/ review my story.**


	6. Chapter 5: Warnings

**I do not own any of these characters in this story, they belong to LJ Smith**

**Chapter 5: Warnings  
**

Galen's POV

My parents made sure they had everything ready for the promised ceremonies with the Witch Child, Iliana. Sometimes she would get on my nerves. For example she was **everywhere** I was.

"Mother do I have to marry Iliana? It just doesn't feel right."

"What are you talking about Galen? Its destiny for you two to meet and become promised to each other. There's nothing that could change that. Now stop talking blubberish. Iliana is a fine girl and you should be lucky you get to be bound to her." My mom persuaded.

Want to know what else my mom made me do. One word; _School_. As much as I loved learning I didn't want to be in a human school where everyone would likely stare at me. Except for the night people. Then again there might be some shapeshifter who would pledge their loyalty. School never really became par of my duties. Growing up I spend everyday learning the history of my ancestors' powers and different animal they shifted too. Weird huh.

"Now I have asked Thierry about the arrangements and there is a shapeshifter that comes highly recommended to help protect you and the Witch Child. The shifter will be the one who brings you two together, from now on both you and Iliana will be together with the shifter at ALL TIMES when you are at school. Hopefully the shifter will talk some sense into you. " Mother continued.

Why doesn't anyone care what I want. "So what's the shapeshifter's name?"

"Darling names are not important, but I will call Thierry and ask for more information."

**The next morning**

"The protector is a she and her name is Raksha, she is your age, young to be a fighter, and she is very responsible so when you meet her be kind or else 'you might end up with a messed up face' Thierry's words not mine. " My mom continued "Now off you go to school".

"Here is your schedule and a map of the school, P.E clothes, locker you are assigned to and locker number…Have a nice day" the schools secretary informed as she handed me all my supplies.

Iliana showed me around the school, everywhere we walked I heard a couple girls say "They look so cute together" or "oh my gosh the new guy is freaken hot!"

"See Galen people think we make a good couple. Too bad they don't know about the promised ceremony, they could have been invited." Iliana said.

"Yep you're right" I muttered. "We should go and find the shapeshifter, Raksha k'ay" Walking around I bumped into Thierry.

"Hey Thierry, where's Raksha?"

"Just a heads up you should call her Keller, or else she'll get mad. Trust me… The bell rings in a couple minutes signaling everyone to go to class and she'll be in first period PE."

"Thanks" I called as Thierry walked away. Magically the bell rang.

"Let's go Galen, we have to go and find her" Iliana explained while we walked outside.

Lost in though we both heard the whistle of the teacher, you could hear his voice from the other side of the field. I watched the people listen to the teachers words and they headed out lining up on the track to run. I heard the sound of teeth chattering together. Turning I saw Iliana shivering from the air even though it wasn't that cold outside.

"Here" handing her my coat, a figure on the field caught my eye.

"That must be her." Pointing my finger I saw Iliana's head turn. Watching the girl, Ra- I mean Keller, she was the fastest runner out there. If you looked closer you could see her eyes were a different shade, they seemed to be glowing. By the way she was running the names of animals popped into my mind; jaguars, panthers, lions, which one could she be?

"Dang she's fast. Maybe that's why they chose her. Plus she looks strong"

"You got that right Iliana"

"Come on lets go, there running a mile and she's on their last lap, they must headed toward the black top when they're done. Let's go introduce ourselves."

Without waiting for Iliana I headed towards Keller. The things I noticed were; the expression of joy on her face when she ran, the way her face immediately changed when she finished running (saddening), her long black hair in a pony tail, green eyes that nervously roaming the ground, her stiff posture was like she was ready to attack something. There's something about her that stands out.

"Wow you're really fast" I blurted.

Her body immediately jerked at the voice and I found myself lost in her eyes. _Wait Galen what are you talking about. You have a promised ceremony coming up and your thinking about another girl! _My inner voice warned.

"Thanks" she replied coldly. Iliana suddenly came up from behind me and grabbed my hand. My hand seemed to have gone limp because it just stayed there. No matter how hard I tried to get my hand to move I concluded that my hand was asleep. Keller's beautiful eyes traveled to Iliana and I's entwined fingers.

"What do you both want?" venom filled her voice, surprise by her tone I stayed quiet.

"We're here because we need your help; surely Thierry must have told you something about us?"

"I sure if I would have remembered if Thierry told me something that concerned the son from the First house of shapeshifters."

"Well my mother has requested you to protect us" nodding my head from Iliana to me, continuing I said "from the other night worlders who don't want the promise ceremony between the shapeshifters and the witches to happen. We need this ceremony to unite and join forces. _'From now on we all stick together'_ those were my mother's words."

Talking to herself out loud Keller said "Why didn't anyone tell me? Oh well guess I have to obey orders"

Looking to make sure no one was watching Keller bowed down and brought my hand towards her forehead and recited "Welcome, Drache, son of the First House of shapeshifters. I'm your to command naturally."

**Note:I decided to kind of use this idea from the book because I'm going to add a twist to it. So….I feel weird now with this part of the story…**

Ash's POV

When school ended I made my way towards Mary-Lynnette to tell her_ again _about the tutoring issue but I stopped short. Jeremy, what's his last name? oh its Lovett was talking to Mary-Lynnette . No way! They were near her locker. If he so much as lays a hand on her then he's going **down.** Wait, why am I having these feelings. Leaning over towards a nearby classroom, I hide behind the door and listened.

"Mary-Lynnette I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime" Jeremy said as he leaned against her locker making Mary- Lynnette back up the locker.

"Umm…bu- but… are you sure you want to go out with me. I'm just an ordinary girl. There are so many other girls that are way better than me. Why waste your time on me?" Mary-Lynnette replied.

Mary-Lynnettte was wrong; she's not normal, she's mysterious and a catch. Why would she think she's normal?

"There's something special about you, I don't know what it is. But every since we played together when we we're little I've kept me eye on you"

Mary- Lynnette started to blush at his comment. BLUSH I tell you BLUSH! **That's it he asked for it.**

"Okay I'll go out with you" No! She said yes to someone else. How could she? There was a stab of pain I felt in my chest.

"K'ay call you later." A smiling Jeremy replied.

"Well I have to go and pick up Mark. Bye"

Yeah he's not going to smile anymore. He'll be sorry.

"Hey you, mutt. **Leave her alone**." Anger filled my voice.

"Why should I?" Jeremy mocked.

"Because I said so"

"And why would I listen to a _stupid vampire_."

That's it. He pulled the last straw. Punching him in the jaw I backed him up to Mary-Lynnette's locker and held him up by his shirt.

"If you don't leave her alone you'll be sorry" I threatened. Giving him a couple more punches in the stomach, kicking him with all my frustration, I left him there in pain.

Quinn's POV

Ugh! That girl just had something about her that annoyed me. No not annoyed me but interested me. Yeah I lied about her not having the right 'physical' body. _Face it Quinn she's __**hot.**_ What? Did I really think that? Nah… She did play a mean basketball game though. Rashel was her name, I think. She's a fighter. Who finds people who can defend themselves? Some things about her make her hot. _Dang it, there's that word again. _I thought. What is wrong with me?

This isn't right I shouldn't be overreacting over a human! Besides I still have feelings for Dove. Heading towards the school gates to leave I saw Morgead with a girl behind him. Guess I'm not the only one who wants to leave this joint. Running to Thierry's mansion I rushed into my room and cannon bolted on my bed. Dreamed of Dove.

_"John, oh John" a familiar voice called out to me. Dove, my mind whispered in recognition._

_ "Dove is that you? Hello?" Panicking I looked around and found myself re-living Dove's death. _It's been a while since I've dreamed about this._ I was always too late. I could never stop my father from plunging the stake into Dove's heart. _

_ "John, Quinn, promise me something" Dove whispered to me. _

_ "Anything, Dove. Anything for you." I reassured her.  
_

_"Don't forget about me; don't forget how much I love you. And also promise me this, never ever find someone to replace me inside your heart…please _

_John ...please" Dove begged, coughing up blood. _

_ "I promise"_

_ Those were the last words she spoke before she died. Then the dream changed to my room with Dove standing inches from my face._

"_How could you do this to me John? You're forgetting about me! Forgetting how much I love you. How dare you. You'll regret this John Quinn. Just you wait and see." Dove's voice changed from her loving voice to a voice filled with anger and __jealousy? _

Gasping I awoke to the sound of someone knocking on the door.

"Hey Quinn are you in there?"Ash asked.

"Yeah I'm fine"

"K'ay but will you open this door."

"Yeah sure"

"Who locks their door when their sleeping? Seriously dude? You're starting to have issues." Ash teased, not even bothering to close the door.

"What do you want?"

"Grumpy are we? Sorry." Ash apologized.

"Anyways" He continued "did you have an encounter with a _girl _that you just can't get your mind off of?"

"Maybe…why?" I replied. Ash seems to be acting strange today.

"I don't know… But I need to talk to someone about this girl that's driving me nuts!"

"A girl that's driving you nuts, you can't stop thinking about her huh? So I'm not the only one" a voice came from the hallway. Thierry's voice. That's when I smacked Ash's head.

"Oww! Why'd you do that?" Ash yelled.

"I smacked you because that's what you get for not closing the door"

"Tomorrow I'm going to have a lot of bruises" Ash grumbled.

"Something is going on and we have to get to the bottom of this. To the Library!" Thierry called.

"You coming?"Ash asked.

"Yeah in a minute."

Does Rashel have to do anything with Dove's warning? I mean yeah Rashel is starting to get in my mind but I don't think she could replace Dove. Can she?

Eric's POV

"Have you seen the two new girls'?" or "dude the one with dark hair is hot, you have to check her out!" even "the blond one looks like an angel" the angel comment did sounded to dramatic.

I heard those comments everywhere! All of my guy friends were talking non-stop about the new girls. Tired of hearing the same thing everywhere I decided to finally _see_ them. On my way in the hallway I walked around until I heard my friends say "there she is!" While I was watching him saw that I accidently bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry 'bout that" I apologized to the the..the..the.. most beautiful girl I've ever seen!

She had blond hair that was shoulder length and brown eyes. I could stare into those eyes forever. Only getting a glimpse of the blond girl I saw the 'hot dark haired one' next to her. Sure she was good looking but she seemed dangerous, her stare was almost threatening. Before I could say anymore to the blond haired girl bolted out of the school and I think her eyes were filled with _tears? _

"Hi, I'm Blaise Harman and you are?"

"Eric Ross, welcome to the school" nodding a hello I headed the other direction, hoping to find the other girl.

"Don't you want to show me around?" Blaise asked.

"Sure"

Then she grabbed a hold of my arm. All my friends kept on giving me the thumbs-up. Wonder what I did…

James POV

This girl is AMAZING! The type of music she listens to is off the hook. No human girl has been this exciting. I mean she's beautiful but in a way that can't be described. Now that I think of it, she could be my new toy to feed on. Like Jacklyn or Michaela. But do I really want to do that? No. This copper haired girl with green eyes, she's different because we have things in common with. That's something I never had with the other girls. I'll just get close and see how she really is. She's fine if she doesn't know anything about Night World and as long as I don't fall in love with her. HA! Good one James, like your really going to fall in love with her.

"Hey are you James" a boy my age with Poppy's eyes asked.

"Yeah, what's it to ya"

"Stay away from my sister" gritting his teeth. This poor human thinks he can stand a chance against me. What a protective brother.

"What are you going to do if I don't" I challenged.

"You'll see" he said as he bumped my shoulder.

Delos's POV

Already I have a detention. And I didn't do anything. All I asked for was a stink'n pencil that could kill me! Stupid wood. Heading to my next class, English, I had to sit next to the same girl AGAIN! No way, why? I should have stayed at my palace, where I had the control. I really don't know why Thierry said this was all important. And I'll never really understand modern technology, so I'm screwed no matter what.

"Alright class, look to the person sitting next to you and get to know them, you have 10 seconds starting NOW" the teacher instructed.

"Hi I'm Maggie Neely"

"Maggie, so that's your name. By the way thanks for getting me a free detention. I'm Delos Redfern" I replied sarcastically

"Alright class, the person you just talked to will be your partner as we read Romeo and Juliet, together you will discuss the book, and write an essay on what you think the meaning of the book is. And yes this assignment counts as huge chunk in your grade."

Darn, this is just my dumb luck; I get to work with Maggie. The only thing was that she's my only hope in passing in this class.

David's POV

Gillian changed so much since Gary died. It scares me. She tries to be strong but I can tell that she can't hold on any longer. She's going to crack through her shell any second. I try to help her but every time I get near her she just walked the other direction with her eyes watering. I have no choice. _I have to back off._ No matter how many times I tell myself that I can't, she's always there in my mind. I have to do something. I have too.

Everyday I get closer to Gillian, being her shoulder to cry on. Only it's not enough at time, there's a part of me that wants more. I want to protect her from everything.

*Flashback*

_"Gillian talk to me, tell me what's going on."_

_ "I can't be near you anymore David, I can't take it anymore" tears flowed down her cheeks. Instinctively I used my thumb to brush away those tears away from her beautiful face. _

_ "Why are you crying Gillian? Help me understand what's going on."  
"I can't tell you David. I'm sorry" she whispered. _

_ Then out of nowhere I kissed her. _

**Well that's all for now. On the next chapter Jez meets the gang. And thanks to **** for the idea of Ash and Jeremy fighting. **** And thanks to vampirefan14 for the idea of Jeremy asking Mary-Lynnette on a date. Also thanks to** **purple halo**** for the idea of Angel dying. Sorry if i forgot to thank other people for their ideas. Anyways thanks for reading!:)**


	7. Chapter 6: Jealous Morgead?

**I do not own any of the character in this story they all belong to LJ Smith and ****Hellewise14**** you so read my mind on this chapter :)**

Chapter 6: Jealous Morgead?

Pierce Holt's POV

Here we were sitting in Morgead's apartment. Val and I were playing the new Call of Duty; Black Ops. Thistle and Raven rolled there eyes every time we got excited or came close to death.

"I can't believe this is what they call this _fun_. Why do they play video games about killing people when they can actually go out and kill someone. Actually they're trying to kill each other so let's get some wood and they can _hit_ each other. Now that's fun." Raven commented as Thistle agreed.

This is it! It was sudden death. This is no way I can lose. Val gets distracted easily. All I have to do is make a quick distraction. Ready…one..two…th- .

"Hey you guys! I have someone who I think would benefit the gang" Morgead shouted.

Distracted I looked over and saw the most beautiful girl ever! No joke. With her fiery red hair, silver dagger eyes that looked at Morgead as if she wanted to kill him. Her pale skin blushed slightly as she surveyed the room. When her eyes landed on me we held each others gaze.

"Yes! YES! YES! I WON! I WON! TAKE THAT PIERCE!" Val yelled doing a victory dance.

Not caring that I lost I flashing the girl my best smile. Walking over to her I grabbed her hand and planted a kiss on her hand and I politely said "Hello my names Pierce".

"It's a pleasure to meet you" gazing in her eyes she blushed even more. From the corner of my eye I saw Morgead clench his fist, eyes filled with hate. Or _envy?_ Nah. Don't tell me Morgead has a soft spot for this girl. Hey at least she's not human or something, she's a vampire.

_Whack, _her hand smacked across my cheek.

"Back off" Morgead smirked at **her** words.

"You asked for it" he teased.

"Wow... WELCOME! You're my new hero. Finally someone smacked some sense into Pierce" Thistle said giving the girl a big bear hug.

"Sweet, you're now on my good side. Try not to get on my bad side." Raven warned.

"Hi I'm Jez, Jez Redfern" the girl replied.

Jez Redfern. What a beautiful name. Even if she did belong to the cruel family line she wasn't like the rest of her family, especially Hunter Redfern.

Today I decided to make Jez mine. I don't care what Morgead does, I **will** have Jez.

Morgead's POV

What the heck, Pierce and Jez were freaking eye balling each other. Ugh when I get my hands on Pierce I'm going to make him wish he never kissed Jez's hand. The only way to calm myself down was to play Black Ops with Val and pretend that Pierce was the person I was killing each time. In the other room I heard Jez giggle as Pierce flirted with her. Why didn't that work with me? I'm better looking than Pierce heck girls think I'm hot with a capital H. I even have more personality that Pierce! Whoa where what am I doing? _**Comparing**__ myself to Pierce._

_Hey Morgead. Get you lazy ass over there and fight for Jez. _Val told me using telepathy.

_Why do you care?_

_ Ever since you walked in with her I saw the way you look at her. So go in there. Don't let Pierce win this battle. Don't you see what he's doing? He's going to __**hurt **__Jez after he gets what he wants._

_ Thanks man I needed a wake up call._

_Your welcome now get outt'a here 'cause any second now your going to brake my controller! Stop pressing so dam hard on the buttons._

Laughing I walked into the other room where Jez was. Someday I'll repay Val for giving me advice. Entering the room Pierce knew I was by the door and asked Jez to go out. Shocked I stayed in my place and waited for her reply.

Jez's POV

I don't know why I went along with Pierce's flirting but Pierce soon gave me the creeps. When Thistle and Raven left the room it felt awkward. Sure Pierce is a nice guy. The thing I noticed was that without Morgead in the room to annoy me…Nothing seemed fun. It felt like something was missing, there was a big whole in my chest. _Oh wait stop thinking about Morgead Pierce is talking again. _

"Sorry but can you repeat that Pierce"

"I was wondering, you know if you..like umm. Want to go out on a date to the movies."

Speechless I processed what he meant in my brain. Alone in a dark theater…with Pierce trying to make a move on me. Ughhhh. Not in this century. Shivering I wrapped my arms around myself feeling self conscious.

"You know Pierce you're a nice guy but I'm not into the whole dating thing" I half lied.

"Oh..um do-o-o you need time. Because I can wait" he quickly added.

"I don't kno-"

"Jezebel said no. Back off Pierce or you're kicked out of the gang for harassing another member" Morgread's voice cut me off.

"Let's go Jezebel" Morgead said as he pulled me towards him, walking out the door.

"No! Stay with me Jez" Pierce pleaded, pulling my other arm.

"No you're coming with me" Morgead yanked my arm hard trying to pull Pierce's grip off my arm.

"No she coming with ME!"Pierce yelled doing the exact same thing.

"STOP BOTH OF YOU IDIOTS! YOU'RE BOTH GOING TO BREAK MY ARM! I'm NOT GOING WITH EITER OF YOU! I'm NOT SOME TOY YOU CAN BOTH PULL AT! I'm going home!"

Using my super speed I left the apartment and started my bike before anyone could stop me. The distant sound of another motorcycle behind me, _Morgead?_ Within seconds I lost the person following me and entered my Uncles house crying.

"Jez what's wrong?"Everyone asked.

"Just leave me alone" slamming my door I took a nap to ease my frustration.

The light sound of _Knock Knock Knock _sounded more like a _BANG BANG BANG! _Who ever woke me up better get ready to pay. Cracking my knuckles I opened to door and slammed someone's face. _Please _not let it be my Uncle _please_…

"Jez we need to talk"

"Why? So you can pull another one of my muscles. So you can just hurt me more. Leave me alone. I'll never listen to you." I harshly replied.

"No that's not it Jezebel"

"And stop calling me Jezebel because I have a baseball bat in here and I'll be glad to hit you." I warned.

"I'm sure you would and I would love to stand out here but could we go inside your room…It's weird to talk when your Uncle is giving me the death glare and he's listening to our whole conversation" slightly jerking his chin to the left. I slightly poked my head out and saw my Uncle behind the wall trying to listen.

"Okay fine but if you try something you'll be sorry"

"I notice that you say that a lot yet you still don't take action…except for the slap, and the punch but other than that I'm not scared of you. There's no need for threats" he assured. I glared at my Uncle as a sign to leave us alone.

_Don't worry Uncle Bracken I can handle myself, _I messaged him. In return he nodded and left. Here we go…I closed the door and prepared myself for the long conversation ahead.

Thea's POV

He didn't chase after me. Then again he barley knew me and probably thought I was some crazy girl who cried for nothing. I _should_ get back to class. Let's see what do I have next…oh wait did I just hear what I think I heard? Did I just hear the bell ring? Checking my watch the time read 2:30. Yickes school ended at 2:48. With minutes to spare I eventually found my way back to the school and waited for Blaise to come out. No point in me going to class when there's only two minutes left of school. _Ding _the bell rang. Blaise was one of the first people to get out of the building.

"Where were you today! You left me ALONE! With the exception of a couple; if I don't say so myself, sexy guys to keep me company" Blaise said.

"Oh and before I forget I saw our cousins today. Who knew they went to _school_." Blaise continued.

"Really? Maybe that's why Grandma said this was important…"

"I guess, not like I care" Blaise replied.

"At least you can pretend to care"

"Yeah yeah. Don't you want to hear about the guy I'm trying to get?"

Rolling my eyes I mumbled a "yes" before Blaise got mad.

"Wait wait a minute. There was a guy trying to find you by the way. He kept on asking me where you were. Stalker much." My heart fluttered at her comment.

"I gave him your number by the way. He finally left me alone after that."

"Thanks." Bewildered I walked towards the car where Grandma was waiting.

_Beep _my cell phone rang. Trying to find where I left my phone Blaise handed me it.

"Where did you get my phone? I thought I had it with me"

"What I didn't do anything" an innocent Blaise replied.

Eric Ross:

_Hi Thea, Blasie, your cousin right?, she gave me your phone number. How was your day at school?_

Smiling I replied:

_I kind'a ditched._

Eric:

_Really? You should have asked me to come. I was DYING of boredom _

Laughing I realized Eric wasn't such a bad guy as I thought he was_. Thanks you Blaise for not taking him away from me. _I silently said. Smiling the whole way home I texted Eric until I went to sleep with a smile on my face.

Gillian's POV

After trying so hard to stay away from David I couldn't, he was always there to help me when I was feeling down. The feelings I felt for him were stronger than friendship for him. The fear that David might not feel the same way held me back from telling him the truth.

The day he proved to me that he had the same feelings was when I felt out of place with everyone. But oh when he kissed me! Everything changed. We were lost in each other, lost in the love we had for each other, lost in each others _minds?_ In a peaceful state I saw a silver cord. Oh no! Gary told me about this when we were like what, _14?_ Maybe younger. Luckily David didn't know what the cord meant.

_"Gary have you ever broken any rules?"_

_ "Yes"_

_ "Tel me! Tell me! Tell me! Please" giving my best puppy dog face I watered my eyes. _

_ "I was a little boy. Back when my parents were alive I saw them look in each others eyes a lot. And they would always hold each other. You know mom would put her head on dad's shoulder and dad would put is head against her hair. They never got into fights. When they did they would always forgive each other. One day I asked them what was special about their love. My friend's parents would always fight and it would take weeks or something for them to get back together. Mom and Dad told me about soulmates. They were both each others soulmate. My parents even told me that I would find mine when I grew up. 'One day' they said, 'You will feel an electric shock when you touch someone's skin. There will also be a silver cord and your minds connect.' When they told that I would find my soulmate. I would go around in school and shake everyone's hands or do something stupid. Talk blubberish. Everyone thought I was crazy."_

Arriving at my house all I thought about was that I found out that David was my soulmate. _Do I even believe in soulmates?_ Oh man, I have to talk about this with the other girls. Maybe there feeling the same with someone else.

Before going to bed that night I realized something; Gary would never find his soulmate. He was dead, there's no possibility that he would find his soulmate, wherever he is.

Gary's POV

This is the life! I watch over Gillian sometimes and today I watched David kiss her! Not the best image, I might be traumatized forever but wait to go man! I knew he had a crush on my little sister, **(NO they are not siblings but after a long time Angel feels that Gillian is his little sister)**. You can tell that they're soulmates. Who wouldn't have noticed by now! Anyways back to me. I though I would never find my soulmate but I did. She's amazing! Her name is Silvia, a witch like me. Things have been going good, or as I would say _very_ well.*Wink wink*

Maggie's POV

Oh my gosh this day couldn't get any worse. In detention Delos and I were the only ones in the room! The teacher decided to leave saying he'll come back when detention is over. Here I am with the most annoying guy, _alone_! Great now I'm having all these perverted thought. Dang it I'm blushing. Hope he doesn't notice, please don't notice.

"What's wrong with your face?" Delos asked.

"No-o things wrong, why do you ask" I stuttered.

"It's really red." Reaching his hand almost brushed my cheek.

"Are you coming down with a fever or something" he wondered.

"No I don't think so."Patting my face it felt really warm. More like burning hot. This can't be me blushing. I don't think I'm sick, I don't remember going out when it was cold or something. Standing I tried to get some balance and some fresh air. _Windows_, I need a window. My breath was becoming irregular; my throat felt like it was closing. I can't breath. Soon enough I collapsed.

Keller's POV

Dang it! Why was I assigned a mission to some preppy couple. Whenever the girl, Iliana flirts with the idiotic prince I laugh at the stupidity of it all. She's trying to hard. Why am I stuck with this job?

We went to my house. My sister, Rashel, wasn't going to be home today it was the best place to 'hide' them. Entering the house I heard the phone ring. Thierry the caller ID said.

"Yes Lord Thierry" I answered.

"There is a lady here that would like to speak to you."

"Hey you guys. Make yourselves at home, I have to take this. By the way the room is down the hall to the left. If you want privacy" I joked towards Galen and Iliana in response they blushed. Laughing I went back to the phone.

"Hello dear, I'm the mother of Galen and I have a favor to ask of you."

"Sure ask away Madame and it's a pleasure to speak to you."

"Now, lately Galen and Iliana haven't been communicating very well and I was hoping you could get them to know each other more. If it's not too much to ask I was wondering if you could…I don't know how to put this...But could you make them become closer to each other…"

"Of course it would be my honor." I replied shocked.

"Thank you darling. I'll expect a full report every week."

"Yes ma'm"

_This can't be good. _I thought as I hung up. Heading towards the living room they weren't there. Hmm…where could they be? Roaming the house I checked the first two rooms but they weren't there either. Relying on my panther instincts I heard them in the next room talking.

"We all need to ta-" I stopped when I saw them making out, in _my_ room.

Hannah's POV

Right now I'm addicted to a song. I listen to it all the time. Sing to it all the time. Humming in class the teacher never really catches me humming. That's the best part. People tell me all the time that I have a great voice but I don't hear it. Others tell me I should join choir or something, but I don't feel like singing as an elective. I want to sing for fun. People don't get that. Every lunch I usually escape my friends and go back to the tree singing along to the music.

"My my, what have we here." A shadow moved right in front of me blocking the sun.

"Who are you?"I asked the girl who had long black hair and eyes that changed colors.

"Just someone who wants to be friends with you" she replied sweetly.

"My names Maya" extending her hand the girl, Maya, pulled me in for a hug. She seems nice. Maybe we'll be good friends.

Iliana's POV

Keller went to go talk on the phone and I really wanted to see the bedrooms. Rooms told things about people, that's what I thought. One of the rooms was filled with pictures of family and a wanted list…more like a hit list with names crossed off. _Creepy._ The next room was (my guess) Keller's. Opening the door I saw nothing. It's just a plain room. No pictures of family. She only had clothes, dresser and a bed that was neatly made. The mood in this room felt sad in a way. Leaving, a piece of paper caught my eye before I closed the door. Grabbing the paper I read…

_People die…_

_Beauty fades…_

_Love changes…_

_And you will always be alone._

Tears escaped my eyes. Now I really feel bad for her. I can't imagine who would have written that.

I didn't hear Galen behind me until I heard him say "Iliana are you okay, why are you crying?"

"Look at this Galen, Keller has a bad past, we have to help her not think this" handing the paper to Galen I collapsed on Keller's bed.

"Don't worry Iliana we'll help her, its going to be okay" pulling me in for a hug I rested my head against his chest, sobbing in his shirt. I don't know what came over me but I found myself _kissing _Galen! Maybe it was the fact that I was crying and I needed comfort. My tears dried up because of the joy I felt when Galen kissed me back.

"We all need to ta-" Keller's voice interrupted us. Breaking apart from Galen I saw the shock in Keller's face.

"I guess this is good" Keller mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Galen asked.

"You mom called and asked that I ne-. What is my mother's not doing ON THE FLOOR!"

_ Oh my, it's her mother who wrote that horrible note. _

"Sorry Keller I was looking at it when you were talking on the phone." I apologized.

"Next time please leave my stuff alone." Keller's voice cracked but I didn't see any tears in her eyes.

"Let's get out of here." Putting the note in Keller's wallet, in her pocket, she shoed us out off her room.

Poppy's POV

All I could think about was James. With his light brown hair and grey eyes. His dashing smile stuck in my mind. He's too good to be true; I'll never have my chance with him. Class ended and that was the last I saw James, until lunch. I was right; I never will have a chance with him, all the girls who knew him were already flirting with James.

Maya's POV

Ha! This girl doesn't know what she's in for. All I have to do is act innocent and sweet. Keep her away from _my _Thierry at all costs. Those two can't meet. _Gain the girls trust then make her pay. Act like Thierry's girlfriend, she'll back off once she knows. She'll have to give up. She's not the type of girl that would steal her friend's boyfriend. _

"So what's your favorite color, what do you do for fun?" I asked all the questions a normal 'friend' would say. This is going to be easy.

**Thanks to all the people who are reading my story :)**


	8. Chapter 7: Enemy

**I do not own the characters in this story they belong to LJ Smith**

Chapter 7: Enemy

Rashel's POV

Checking to see if the coast was clear I started to walk the long way home. Keller told me people were coming over. I decided to walk slowly or maybe I could hunt another vampire. I couldn't even hear my footsteps as I crunched the crispy leaves on the floor. I walked from the good side of town to the bad side of town. _If anyone tries to sneak on me_ I thought. _I'm ready to fight._ Inside my backpack I have tons of weapons; wooden stakes, iron daggers, silver daggers (ect). _Snap _a twig broke. In a rush I turned and held a small wooden stake to the person's neck. The shock came when I found out it was just a human.

"What are you doing?" a tall, well built muscular boy with dark slick hair and chocolate brown eyes, asked.

"You have something on your neck, sorry." What a lame excuse. Hiding the stake behind

my back they noticed.

"What are you holding behind your back?" he asked.

"Nothing" I replied a little too innocent. Playing with the zipper of my backpack, with my finders behind me back, I threw my stake inside my backpack a zipped it up.

"No seriously what is behind you?"

"Nothing, see" holding out my hands I showed him I had nothing.

"Yeah right that is not nothing, let me see." Stepping towards me I walked backwards keeping an eye on him.

Trying my best to avoid any branches or cracks in the concrete the boy only kept on coming closer. His hand was reaching around me and then he…TICKLED ME! Laughing I fell to the ground.

My head almost made contact with a pointy rock until the guy grabbed me. Looking up I saw his eyes filled with _love?_ His lips an inch from mine, leaning forward I was about to stop him but I froze. _Stop him, stop him! _My mind screamed. Right when his lips were about to brush mine someone cleared their throat. Pulling away I stood up, I glared at the person who stopped us. _Quinn? But_ _who's the girl next to him? _

"_Sorry_ we interrupted you two love birds" emphasizing on the sorry, I could tell Quinn had a hard time apologizing.

"No its okay I was just walking home with…" waving a hand towards the guy I was just about to kiss.

"Alex" so that's his name.

"And aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?" I asked.

"Hi I'm Lily, Lily Redfern and I'm Quinn's girlfriend."

Mary-Lynnette's POV (After school)

"I HAVE TO WHAT?" There is _**no**_ way I'm going to tutor Ash! He'll waste my time and he won't even learn from what I tutor him on. He'll just make some cocky comments and make fun of me.

"Why me? Is there any way you can find someone else to tutor him?"

"Ash specifically asked you. He said that he was struggling in class and he said you seemed to know what I was teaching."

"And what happens if I don't take the offer?"

"Your grade drops because you're not helping another student; this school is a friendly learning environment. Are you willing to let you're grade go down because of your selfishness?"

"I'll think about it." I needed time.

"You can't. It's now or never." The teacher warned.

"Fine I'll tutor him."

"All the planning is not up to me. You have to talk to Ash and find out the schedule for your sessions."

"Fine" I grumbled leaving.

"Stupid Ash and his good looking face, his stupid eyes that change colors, and his stupid built body, even his stupid cockiness. What did I do to deserve this?

_He did try to warn you _a distant part of my mind whispered.

_No he didn't _

_Yes he did…remember, "Wait Mary-Lynnette I have to tell you something". See he did try to warn you._

How am I supposed to talk to him when I don't even know his phone number?

"Mary-Lynnette you'll never believe this" my brother Mark said as he walked towards the car where I was waiting for him.

"What"

"I got a girl's number!" waving a piece of paper Mark showed off the girl's number.

"That's nice, I'm happy for you." I really was happy but envious at the same time. At least I know I have Jeremy.

"Her name is Jade Redfern" he continued.

"Wait Refern …does she have a brother? Named Ash by any chance"

"Yeah I think so…"

"Give me that number" reaching over I grabbed it.

"GIVE IT BACK!" Mark reached over and it was a tug a war for the piece of paper. I let it go before we both ripped the piece of paper.

"I need that to call Ash because I have to tutor him." I explained.

"You can use the number AFTER I talk to Jade."

"Deal"

Hours later…

_Knock knock knock_

"Mark give me the phone NOW! You've had it for four stink'n hours." I yelled standing in front of his bedroom door.

"I'm almost done" he called back.

"That's what you said TWO hours ago!"

Opening the door Mark said "Here you go, I'm going over to their house, and can I get a ride?"

"Yeah yeah yeah let's go." I'll just talk to him at him house then.

_Ring Ring Ring_

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's me Jeremy."

"Oh. So what's up?"

"Well what time should I pick you up for our date?"

_Oh no I forgot all about that. _

"Well right now I'm going to drop off Mark at a girls house, sooo…" glancing at the clock it was only 5:35, "maybe around seven-ish."

"Sweet, see you later then."

"Bye."

"Let's go Mark." I yelled from downstairs.

In the car Mark gave me directions from where to drive. Knocking on the door we waited for Jade to open the doors. When she did we walked inside their home.

Delos's POV

Watching Maggie in the corner of my eye I was in a trance. She was just so breathtakingly beautiful. Staring at her wasn't an option in this classroom. Instead I focused on the homework the teachers assigned us. I was about to ask Maggie for help. That's when I heard a _thug_ on the floor.

"Maggie!" Dashing over to her I pulled her up from the floor and held her head against my chest.

"Maggie, Maggie wake up, please wake up, _please_." I cried, my heart started to beat faster.

"Come on you can do it, open your eyes, breath Maggie breath" I begged. Shaking her gently I tried to do everything possible to wake her. Gently setting her down I ran to the door and started to bang on it.

"OPEN UP! MAGGIE FAINTED OPEN UP!" I yelled as loud as I could, someone has to hear me.

Running back to Maggie I felt her face and that's when I felt it. Under her burning face there's an electric shock. There was a cord in front of us and I ordered Maggie to climb up it so she can be better.

Morgead told me a story about that once. But his parents were the once who tried this. Please let it work. The electric shock caused Maggie to stir. Stretching like a cat she moved in my arms.

"Maggie are you awake?" Feeling her head it still burned but at least she was awake.

"Hey why are you crying?" she asked.

"Are you okay?" I ignored her comment.

"Yeah I feel fine now."

As a sense of relief I kissed her.

"You don't know how happy and relieved I am that you're fine." Hugging her again I never wanted to let her go.

"Umm..I'm sorry but who are you?" she asked.

"Don't you remember who I am?"

"No."

Galen's POV

I didn't mean to kiss Iliana it just happened. She was sad and I was sad too. The crazy thing about it was that I imagined that I was kissing Keller instead of Iliana. I know its wrong but I just can't help myself. Keller's image gets stuck in my head. No joke I see her everywhere. Does that sound creepy?

When she walked in on Iliana and me kissing I didn't know what to do. It's not like Keller would like a prince like me. Braking apart she yelled at us for leaving her mother's note on the floor. Why did Iliana have to leave it on the floor? Actually I think I dropped it. Opps.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I said once I gained my voice back.

"Your mom called and wanted me to give her a report at the end of every week." Keller started to say.

"The ceremony isn't until a few more weeks so we won't be that hard to handle." Iliana chirped in.

"Yeah but I don't care, it's my job, I have to do this." I barley caught Keller's words.

"Okay so let's get down to business." Keller said again this time in a _brighter? _mood.

"Here's the plan, we all have to switch schedules in school so we all have the same classes. Some of my friends are coming to help, and some of the Redferns will help too. " Keller continued by saying, "From now on we all have to protect each other and be aware of the things you do. Nobody besides the night people know who you are so don't let anyone any ideas of doing something stupid."

"Okay" Iliana and I said at the same time. The though of being with Keller from this point and on really made me glad. Maybe we'll get to know each other better. But I have to be careful because Iliana is with us.

Thierry's POV

The girl with luscious blond hair caught my attention. Maya seemed to have noticed because she stared at the girl for a while. Arriving home I decided to check out what my library had to say. Looking for clues with the help of Ash and Quinn we found nothing for the first couple of hours. Ash left because he said he was going to visit his sisters for a while and see what they could help out with.

Two of us left, Quinn and I were about stop looking for answers when a book caught me eye. An ancient book that belonged to Hellerwise, in it she described about different powers, spells and myths. I saw one particular power and started to read;

_ The old powers will rise again in the future. The soulmate principle is one where two people are bound to each other. They see a silver cord..(ect)_

That's it…soulmates. But I have a soulmate with past lives and I haven't seen her yet in the century. Unless it's the girl I saw earlier. She didn't have the scar I left with her so then why do I think about her. Maybe she does have the scar I just didn't see it. That's why Maya tensed when we both saw her. I have to find her! I still have time, schools almost over. Racing towards the school building I finally saw the girl but she was with Maya.

"Thierry darling there you are." Maya came rushing towards me and pulled me into her for a kiss. _Yuck_.

"Who is this?" I asked Maya before she could kiss me.

"Don't pretend you don't know who see is. I know and you know that it's _her_."Maya hushed her voice so the girl wouldn't hear.

"This is Hannah Snow, she's my new _friend_." Maya's hand pointed to Hannah and I saw a glimpse of her scar. Why is Hannah trying so hard to hide the scar? It's beautiful with her creamy skin.

Oh no! Hannah's doomed. I have to save her before it's too late.

Morgead's POV

YEAH! Here I am in Jez's room _alone_! I mean…ugh here I am in this twits room. It's a nice room though.

"Here's the thing" I started to say, moving closer to Jez, "from the point in where I met you and right now I've been getting a vibe from you. One that I can't ignore. Kinda like its pulling me closer to you. You know.

"And I've also been feeling jealously when you were with Pierce. He was treating you rudely and I just couldn't take it anymore. Thing felt wrong, my emotions took control and I snapped. And I'm sorry that I hurt your arm."

"That's it, that's all you have to say to me!"

"No no...I was going to continue before you stopped me."

"Okay then continue." Jez said as she walked over to the bed.

"Fine, as I was saying," man am I going to sound like a loser but oh well, "the reason to why I've been feeling these emotions is because I s been feeling these emotions is because is because I think I kind of like you…it's a weird feeling." Sitting on her bed I turn my head towards her to see her reaction. And that's when I met with a baseball bat, hitting me in the head.

"I wasn't kidding when I saw I have a baseball bat." Jez replied.

"Yeah I can tell, why did you hit me?" rubbing my head I felt a big lump. I fell off the bed when she hit me so I got on the bed again and turned towards her. This time she was looking up and I was looking down and we ended up kissing. For a_ long _time. At least I know she's safe from Pierce, in a way. I can protect Jez from Pierce.

Quinn's POV

At Thierry's mansion I left early because the whole idea Thierry was talking about was weird. Soulmates…seriously? That's crazy. Naturally I bumped into Lily and she started to follow me. Stalker! When we bumped into Rashel I can't believe she said we were together. I'm going to kill Lily for saying that.

It really hurt to see another guy with Rashel when the word _soulamate _popped into my mind. I don't think Rashel and I are soulmates but still.

"So what are you two doing here?" I asked Rashel and Alex. Just thinking his name makes me want to rip out his throat.

"We're walking home from school." Rashel responded.

"School? Quinn do you go to school?" Lily asked.

"No" I replied.

"Yes he does but he skips, I think he skips so he can spend more time with you."Rashel told Lily.

"I should go to school. I would see Quinn everyday." Lily smiled at that thought. I on the other hand became sick. No way am I ever going to school again if Lily comes.

"I guess you should. Well we better get going right Alex." Rashel started to say.

"See you later." Alex called as Rashel took his hand and started to walk away. GRABBING HIS HAND! WHAT? Anger took over and I clenched my fists.

"What is she to you?" a jealous Lily asked.

"Nothing, now leave me alone."

"You still have the promise that you made to Dove, you don't want to break that promise, now do you?"

"Lily just go away. I never want to see your face again, you make me sick."

"Why don't you move on from Dove and have something worth living for.." Lily paused, "like me. Don't waste your time on a piece of vermin. If you chose her over Dove and I, you'll be sorry"

She left me there thinking.

Eric's POV

Smiling all the way home I couldn't believe my luck. Blaise gave me Thea's number so now I can talk to her all the time. I have to ask her out or something. I need to talk to her. She's fascinating. So far we've been texting about school, she might have to take the school bus or walk to school because Blaise's riding with a guy she met. Suddenly I thought of a brilliant idea to get closer to her.

Eric:

_Thea, do you want me to give to a ride to school in the mornings?_

Thea:

_I'm not so sure…wait… let me ask._

Eric:

_Okay, it's cool if you don't want me to give you a ride._

Thea:

…_I talked to my Grandma and Blaise and they both agreed so yes I would appreciate it if you gave me a ride in the mornings. And Eric can I ask you something?_

Eric:

_Anything _

Thea:

_Can you also give me a ride after school too?_

Ha! This is officially the luckiest day in my life.

Eric:

_Sure :)_

Thea

_Thanks :) _

Eric:

_Well I have to go to work so talk to you later. _

Thea:

_Bye_

"Bye Mom I'm going to work."

"Okay dear and why are you smiling?" My mom wondered.

"Nothing" Blushing I headed out the door before she could saw anything else.

"I bet it's a girl…" I heard my mom say before I closed the door.

Driving to work, SUN CITY ANIMAL HOSPITAL, I walked in the door smiling.

"Why are you all smiley today Eric?" Pilar asked me.

"I met a girl and I think I'm in love."I replied with a dreamy expression.

"Oh..that's nice.." Pilar said in a sad voice.

"Yeah, she's amazing, her names Thea Harman, she's new to the school."

"I can't wait to meet her." Pilar replied sweetly.

"Well see you later" I waved to Pilar and headed to my buddy.

Pilar's POV

It hurts to know that the guy you like doesn't like you back. Eric never really _saw_ me, the _real_ me. And now he's interested in another girl. I guess I should leave them alone but I can't, my heart tells me to do one thing, while my brain tells me to do another thing. I wore a painted mask as Eric told me about the girl he's crushing on.

After he left I fought with myself, _I should go and talk to him…_No! You're staying right where you're at missy. Don't even go there, let Eric be. _Who does that girl think she is, she can't waltz in her and steal the guy you liked for so many years, go march over there and take action. _

Jealously took over and my bad side won. Walking after Eric I saw him with the Labrador puppy.

"Eric can I talk to you?" I asked nervously.

"Sure" he replied. He stopped playing with the blind puppy and stood up to face me.

"See the thing is…you're a really nice friends and I …" I tried to start.

"You're a really nice friend too." A smiling Eric said.

"Well the kind is…"

"You can tell me anything" he encouraged.

"I can show you better than I can tell you." I shyly said.

He had a moment of confusion. _Now's your chance hurry!_ Reaching over I kissed him.

Eric immediately pushed me away and said, "I'm sorry Pilar but I don't feel the same way."

Maya's POV

There goes plan A, ruined. Why did Thierry have to come back to school? Things were going along fine before he came. Hannah and I were planning on going shopping later. Now I have to take drastic measures and switch to plan B. It's all Thierry's fault this girl has to die now.

Lily's POV

Is Quinn plain stupid or what. He has to open his eyes and see me. I'm good looking, and I won't grow old and die like vermin. So why does he waste his time on my dead sister Dove and a human girl. Time to get some advice. _Let's go and find Maya._ I thought.

It didn't take long to find Maya, she was with another girl and Thierry at the school Quinn goes to.

Clearing my throat I walked over towards them and pulled Maya aside.

"Can we talk?" I asked her.

"No" Maya harshly replied, keeping an eye on the blond girl.

"It's important. It involves nasty/ killing thoughts."

"Alright I'm all ears."

"You know how I'm having issues with Quinn." Maya nodded and I continued

"Well he's getting involved with a human and I need to stop her. Any ideas? Or do you want to help me get rid of her. I could help you out with your problems too." I negotiated.

"Interesting" Maya thought considering my proposal.

"…alright you have a deal."

Maya and I shook on it, sealing the deal. We we're now allies. Together we'll plan the deaths of those we hate, and get closer to the one's we love.

**So it that good? Thanks to the people who read my story. And thanks to the people who review me story. **


	9. Chapter 8 : Speechless

**I do not own these characters they belong to LJ Smith**

Chapter 8: Speechless

Quinn's POV

Things have to change now. I don't care if Dove haunts my dreams I don't care what Lily does. I need Rashel with me. I need to know her. She

fascinates me. I don't know how she does it but yeah I keep an eye on her. At lunch she laughs with her friends, she watches her back, her

expressions crack me up. I have to talk to her now. Maybe it's better if we can talk when she's alone. Then we can have privacy…

I have to keep her away from Alex. He's an illegal vampire. He could hurt her. She can't die now, she's… _special to me._

Rashel's POV

Alex is a nice guy…I think. There's something about his quiet movements that make me suspicious of him. And why is he following me? Maybe he's

a vampire. Yeah. That would explain how he caught me really fast, and how he bugs the heck out of me and how he walks quietly. I should kill him

before he kills me. After school I'll walk with him and kill him silently. Nobody will notice he's gone.

After school

"Rashel wait up." A voice behind me yelled.

"What do you want Quinn?" I asked when I turned and saw him.

"Stay away from Alex, he's dangerous." He warned.

_Really because there's something about you that seems dangerous too _I wanted to say.

"You can't make me." I challenged. Everyone was already leaving and I was going to be late if I would catch up to Alex.

"Rashel please stay it's not safe, don't make be drag you back, or don't make me follow you." He threatened

"O I'mm soooo scarred. I'm shivering." I mocked. Walking away I felt him grab me arm.

"I'm serious Rashel." The look in his eyes stopped me from saying anything else and my heart started to race.

"Why do I have to listen to you? You're not the boss of me!" I yelled right in front of his face, my forehead touching him. Ignoring the electric

shocks I felt, I left him standing there until he grabbed my arm again, harder this time. Pulling my arm away with all of my strength, he had a hard

grip.

"Look at me Rashel" he ordered.

"NO! Leave me alone" my voice started to crack. _Stop acting like a fool Rashel, don't let him see you as a weakling! _

"Look" Quinn whispered. My head slowly disobeyed my brain and I net his eyes. We just stood there like that for a couple seconds. Lost in each

others eyes, tears fell down my cheeks and he brushed them away. I don't remember who kissed who first but I felt my heart explode with joy.

Liliy's POV

Ugh that stupid vermin! How dare she _kiss_ my Quinn! All I wanted to do was surprise Quinn by stopping by but noooo. I can't do that without

having a girl all over him. Things have to change. I never thought it would come to this… The answer to the problem was only a phone call away.

"Daddy we need to talk..."

Quinn's POV

After a couple minutes lost in Rashel's lips she pushed me away. _Crack_, I felt pain in my cheek. Did she just _slap _me?

"Stay away from me!" she yelled and rushed towards the exit of the school building.

"Well well well, that was a really a shocker for you, right Quinn. Someone finally rejected you." Lily's voice echoed in my mind. _Rejected. _

"I told you to leave me alone."

"Why dear, I'll never leave you alone until your mine."

"You sound just like Maya when you say that."

"NEVER EVER COMPARE ME TO MAYA!" Her cold hard voice screeched.

"Whatever" Leaving her to stand there _alone_ I headed in the direction Rashel went. Please let me find her.

Rashel's POV

Walking home the same path, I found Alex waiting for me. Hopefully Quinn or Lily don't come by and hear anything. Alex gave me a smile that

showed of his teeth, his _sharp pointy _teeth. Shivering I reached Alex and we started walking towards the woods.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"There's this place that I found and it has an amazing view" I innocently said.

"Cool"

Stumbling along the way I pretended to have a hard time with the terrain.

"Can you go ahead of me please all you have to do is walk straight ahead."

Nodding he went in front of me. Holding his hands to help me with me clumsiness he didn't notice me pulling out a wooden dagger. Normally I don't

hunt here in the woods but Alex seemed dangerous today. Things had to end. Raising the dagger I plunged it into his back. With a small yell he fell

to the ground. Well that was easy…too easy.

"The kitten has claws" I whispered and closed his eyes. Wiping the dagger I turned and saw the shock of my life.

"_Quinn_." I whispered.

Maggie's POV

Who was this gorgeous boy staring intensely with his yellow eyes? I remember everything else but him. Weird…What was I doing on the floor?

What the heck. This is all too much. I mean first I think I _love? _this guy only I have no idea why. _I think he saved me from something._

Yeah he seems like a guy who could really care for

me but then again he's too beautiful. My thoughts concluded that he was a player.

"Maggie are you alright? I heard some banging and yelling in this room." My brother Miles burst through the door.

"Hey Miles what are you doing here?"

"I was going to bust you outta here…nah. Mom called and she wanted me to pick you up.

"Okay then…" Standing up I wobbled towards the door. Turning to look back at the guy I saw his watching my moves closely. _Crazy person_ I

thought. In the car I turned on the radio and listened to some rocking music. Bobbing my head to the beat I stopped in a halt.

"Oh my GOSH THAT guy is my ENGLISH PARTER! How could I forget that."

When I yelled I scared the heck out of Miles and he slammed the car brake and my head bumped against the dashboard.

"Oww" I groaned.

"Don't. EVER. Do. That. Again."

"Hey Miles can we go to Barnes and Nobles?"

"Sure, why not." He shrugged and headed in the other direction.

Ash's POV

I tried to warn her but that wasn't my fault she didn't listen. I wish I could have seen her reaction when she found out she was tutoring me. HA!

That would have made my day. Going to the kitchen I looked for something to drink. Maybe I'll go hunting later. There's supposed to be a party a

cheerleaders throwing. Maybe I'll go for a midnight snack.

"Hey Ash a guy I know is coming over so BEHAVE. If you won't BEHAVE then you could go out and hunt or something. Kay."

"Why did you even invite a vermin? That's despicable Jade, and here I expected a better suited bachelor, like a_ vampire_."

"Shut up Ash! What do you know about vermin? Some of them are really nice, and sweet"

_Ding Dong_

"Its him, its him!" Jade danced towards the door.

Opening the door I walked towards the stairs to my room when a voice stopped me.

"Hi I'm Mark's sister and I wanted to know if Ash is here I need to talk to him." _Mary-Lynnette? _Okay, she's not scary…all I have to do is protect my

shin.

"Sure he's right _there_ actually" pointing towards my direction I froze as Jade opened the door wide. Mary-Lynnette and Mark, were facing in my

direction without looking at them I heading up the stairs before they could move to catch me. Slamming the door and plummeted on my bed. Talk

about a stalker.

_Knock Knock KNOCK_

"What do you want" I wined.

"You better explain yourself Ash!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't." She sarcastically replied through the other side of the door.

Walking to the door I turned the knob and opened the door and saw what Mary-Lynnette was wearing. My jaw dropped and I stood there frozen.

Jez's POV

Okay so things didn't go out as I expected. I was going to tell Morgead to go away but instead I ended up inviting him in. At the end of his story I

listened to what he had to say. Somewhere deep inside of me I was happy that Morgead came after me. Good thing it wasn't Pierce. But oh when

Morgead kissed me I was speechless. I mean he's pretty hot! _SNAP OUT OF THIS JEZ! _A part of my mind wasn't in the mood for a relationship. In

the past I had a boyfriend who was nice and all. But in the end he broke my heart, he toyed with me. From then on my mind was guarded around

guys. So then why was Morgead so different? You know what's weird. Is that I can think and kiss Morgead back.

"Oh my GOSH JEZ! You won't believe this!" Claire said barging in my room without permission.

"AHH MY EYES!" Claire covered her eyes not wanting to see lip lock Morgead and I were in.

How embarrassing would that be if my Uncle walked in on us instead of Claire.

"I think you should go Morgead."

"Yeah, see you at school." He said giving me a last kiss and winking before he closed the door.

"Well…who was that?" Clair asked.

"So what were you talking about before?" I switched the subject.

"OH theresthisguythatimetandi'mgoingoutwithandhessosweet!" she talked super fast.

"Wait _slow_ down Claire."

"T-h-e-r-e-s t-h-i-s g-u-y t-h-"

"Talk normal Claire"

"There is this guy that I met and I'm going out with and he's so sweet" she gushed.

"Where did you meet him?"

"After school, he goes to the same school as us." She said.

"His name's Hugh" she continued.

_Hugh _?

"Is his name Hugh Davis by any chance?" I asked.

"Yeah how did you know?"

"Oh I think I saw him at school" I lied.

_This can't be good. Hugh's back. _

Thea's POV

There is nothing to be nervous about. In the morning when Eric and I rode to school I mostly stayed quiet. Silence filled the car and the only think I

could think of was to turn the radio on. Eric asked me questions about; how school was, what classes did I have, if I heard the rumors of the

teachers and the latest updates on the concerts for the music programs, oh and the upcoming games for the sports he played. . Eric also told me

that he had so many practices after school too.

Arriving at school wasn't really a big deal except for the fact that I got glares wherever I walked. Apparently Eric was in sports a lot of sports that

take up his time like basket ball, baseball and tennis. Not to mention the fact that he's smart. And 'popular'.

After school was the hard part. He had practice afterschool, baseball practice.

"Do you want to stay and watch? Practice might take a while. I'm sorry I forgot to tell you." Eric said when we were standing by his jeep.

"Okay, I guess I'll get some homework done while you're practicing"

"Thanks." Smiling he left to go change. I on the other hand was ambushed.

"Are you Thea Harman?" a girl with brown hair said.

"Yes, who are you?"

"Pilar Osorio."

"Nice to meet you" nodding goodbye I politely walked away.

"So you and Eric huh?" keeping up with my pace she walked with me.

"Oh no no no…were not together he's just showing me around." Shaking my head I nervously fidgeted with my binder in my hands.

"I could show you around if you'd like" she offered.

"No thanks I have to wait for Eric to finish practice so I'm going to do my homework and wait for him. And kind of see how athletic he is."

"Oh well I'll come and keep you company."

"Okay." I slowly replied.

The baseball field wasn't that big but there were a lot of guys who played. Behind the fence Pilar and I watched Eric for the first couple home runs

he made.

"How long does this last?" I asked.

"Depends sometimes its four to five hours but I think this practice is an early release. There's a game tomorrow. You should come and see Eric play

tomorrow."

"Maybe I will"

Mary-Lynnette's POV

His reaction to what I was wearing was priceless! I think I saw some drool too! Idiot. Then again it wasn't my fault that I had at least a thirty to

get ready. I changed my plans with Jeremy and he was going to pick me up at Ash's house. There was something off about the way Jeremy

silenced when I mentioned Ash's name. But I ignored it and kept on thinking a way to kill Ash. He's so going to get it. He had no right to tell the

teacher that I had to tutor him. And now my grade has to suffer from it. Now that is just wrong.

"We need to talk. Now" I said when he opened the door. It wasn't my fault that I was wearing a dress that showed some of my curves.

"Stop looking at me like that before I kick your shin again." Almost immediately he looked at my eyes.

"What are you doing here gorgeous? Feeling lonely tonight and need someone to comfort you." He teased.

"No I don't need you I just came over her to tell you that I am going to kill you. Why am I your tutor? I have a life you know."

"Hey lets make a deal, we only meet each other on Tuesday and Wednesday after school and on Saturday in the evening."

"That's not fair! On Saturday I go out"

"And what do you do that is sooo amazing?"

"I star gaze." I softly replied.

"Then we can have our tutoring session outside. Its no problem with me." Sure he was acting like a perfect, reasonable gentle man now but what

would happen later...

"What about Tuesday and Wednesday's?" he asked.

"I have nothing to do. What do you do?"

"Oh nothing. Why don't we have it here? My sister will surely watch my actions."

"Seems fair." I lied.

_HONK_

"Well I have to go. I have a date with a_ nice_ guy. That _respects _me."

"What does that mean?" he asked stupidly.

"You know I have good looks. What more could you ask for?" Rolling his shirt up he showed a me a sneak peek to his six pack.

"WOW that all you got? That's sad. I need a guy with brains so when you see one let me know."

"You know you want me!" Ash called as I left to my date with Jeremy.

Keller's POV

Things were going great. I think. Its no big deal I just became heart broken when I found a guy I kind of like making out with his (technically)

fiancé. At least I have a nice report for his mom about there 'physical' relationship. But what wasn't okay was the fact that they RUINED my

mothers note. The last thing I had of her.

_Relax _I thought _it's only for a few weeks. _Oh well. Today when we got to my house Rashel still wasn't here. I began to worry; it was only like twenty

minutes later that I realized she was walking home. _Again_.

"Let's take it easy today and not go out. How about a movie?" Trying to brighten the mood I turned on the TV and flipped through the DVD I had.

"You don't really have any romantic movies do you" Iliana wondered.

"I do have two of them but they might not really be your type."

"First let me see them and then I'll tell you wither I like them or not."

"I have the Nightmare Before Christmas and Corpse Bride."

"They look scary." She examined the back and chose the Nightmare Before Christmas.

"Why don't you two sit here and make your selves comfortable. I'll be right back." Motioning for Galen and Iliana to sit in the love seat couch.

Please do not make out again…_please_.

I'll just go out for a quick run to let things out. Quickly checking to see if the happy couple was watching the movie I put my jogging shoes on,

changed into some clothes that were comfortable and wouldn't rip if I shifted.

I headed out the door only to find myself placed with a Dragon…

Hannah's POV

The first couple days I was okay with the fact that Maya was hanging out with me. Even if I got weird stares from her every now and then. For

some reason today I'm meeting her boyfriend but I don't really see why. But that's later like after school. Stuck in class I went to art class and

wasn't feeling well. I wasn't connecting with the piece and the flow of my pencil wasn't really together. Things were just wrong today and I don't

know why.

"Are you okay?" the guy next to me asked.

"Yeah I think I am…" my voice died out.

"For your drawing, are you struggling with the texture? Your picture looks depressing." He advised.

My picture was supposed to be a flower field but the colors I added and the way the stems looked, my flowers field looked dead.

"Try this" reaching over he carefully took the paper and my pencil. Shading different types of effect he fixed the stems and the page seemed to be

brighter. Full of life.

"Thanks"

"No problem my name is Thierry by the way. I'm sitting next to you for the rest of the year. From now don't be afraid to ask me questions.

"Okay" I felt his gaze looking at my scar; quickly hiding it with my hair I don't think he saw my scar…

After school 

"Hannah he's over here!" Maya yelled from across the school lawn. The teacher let us out late so I was a little bit late. But a little bit late is way too

much time for Maya.

"There is Thierry, my boyfriend." Maya pointed to a guy in a group of other good looking guys. Wait a second, isn't that the guy that was in my art

class?

"He's busy so I don't think you can formally meet, I just wanted to show him to you."

"Oh well that's okay. I don't mind."

_There goes those questions I was going to ask him in art class, to talk to him more often. _

Poppy's POV

Things were going great. Besides the fact that my brother is overprotective. He wouldn't let me talk to James all day. That's lame. He's not the boss

of me! I can do whatever I want!

In the halls I walked to my class and sat in my regular seat. Until James strolled in, wearing Ray Bands and that just made him look badass in a way.

"Do you want to go to a club later today?"

"Heck yah!"

"Cool. Pick you up later."

"Later."

_That wasn't hard. Things are easy around him. AhHH I CAN"T WAIT FOR TONIGHT! Is this a date? Or just two friends clubbing? _This is so confusing.

David's POV

Things just weren't making sense. She wouldn't talk to me, but why. After everything I did for her, after everything I will help her with. She's

always sad and whenever I see her face, her tears, I want to brush them away and help her, help her get through this. I mean I know Gary was

her cousin but people die everywhere right? She has to know that I feel the same way; Gary was like an older brother that I look up to, he was my

best friend. It doesn't take long to get over it.

After the kiss and everything felt connected to Gillian…I was lost in her. She was just..Everything. She was nice, smart, and understandable (ect). I

couldn't ask for anything more.

"David, can I talk to you?" Gillian's voice asked form behind.

Thierry's POV

I was hanging out with Quinn and Ash because I wanted to talk to them about the soulmate principle. I know they thing I'm crazy but I don't care.

"Come on you guys there has to be some girl that's bugging you…that's always on your mind right?"

"And what if there is?" Ash asked.

"Hey I have to go, later." Quinn said.

"Where are you going?"

"To stalk some girl he's crushing on" Ash informed.

"I AM NOT! Whatever this is lame bye." Using the vampire speed Quinn headed the other direction looking for the girl.

"Do you hear that?" Ash said.

"N-" I was cut of by the sound of Maya saying " There is Thierry, my boyfriend." How many times do I have to tell her there is NOTHING between us.

"Who's the girl with her?" Ash asked.

"Oh no it's …HANNAH! She's the one I've been telling you about."

"Well go over there and set things straight!... I have to go now bye." Ash said suddenly.

I'll just wait till Maya leaves Hannah.

…...

A long time later…

"Hannah, can I talk to you?" Thirty minutes later Maya _finally_ left.

"I don't think I should talk to you. I don't want Maya to think I'm taking her boyfriend" Hannah blushed and walked away.

"That's the thing..I'm not Maya's boyfriend. We were never together. She's making things up so you stay away from her."

"How do I know you're not lying…?" Hannah stopped to stare. The faint mark of her scar was beginning to appear.

"Soon you will."

"What does that mean?" she was asking a lot of questions that I can't answer.

"You just will and you'll believe me."

The blank stare and puzzled expression stopped me from saying anything more.

"Tomorrow in art class we'll talk more of this." Maya's presence was coming closer to us, I didn't want Maya to think anything's happening or else

things might go wrong.

Galen's POV

Iliana and I were watching the movie for about an hour before things were wrong. I though Keller would be doing something else for the hour she

was gone until there was a loud roar outside.

"Did you hear that?" Iliana asked.

"Yes. I'll be right back."

There was a screen door and I saw Keller in her shapeshifter form fighting something. I was about the open the screen door…but Iliana's voice stopped me.

"This is her job. We need to stay inside and stay safe. She wouldn't want us to go outside and act stupid only to get hurt."

My vision blurred a little. There was something wrong about this. Sure Keller was a good fighter. She looked like she was struggling with this one.

"What do you think that is?" she wondered.

"I have no idea."

The battle was almost over. Keller was clawing at the creatures head and biting as hard as she could. The thing kept on trashing around. Keller

landed with a loud bang.

"We can't just stand here and do anything!"

"Galen, NO! Stay here or else Keller will get mad for you doing something dangerous!" Iliana held me back, for a fragile girl she was strong. Keller

finished killing the thing and she fell back. She stayed still for a while and shifted back to her normal form. Only this time her clothes were ripped

apart and she had blood all over her. Opening the door I ran over to her, I couldn't find her pulse…

Mary-Lynnette's POV

The date wasn't a big thing, Jeremy and I were just going to dinner. Normally I wouldn't go out but come on this is JEREMY. There is no way

anything is going to spoil this night. The restaurant was more of a fancy French place. We ordered our food and hit it off really well. Jeremy kept on

making funny comments and he made me laugh a lot.

Curiosity got the best of me. I saw bruise marks on his face. They looked old, recovering but still.

"Why do you have bruises?" my hand reached to touch his cheek and the lightest touch made him wince.

"Oh its nothing, I was working and there was a guy that was getting on my nerves…" Jeremy responded. Somewhere deep down I knew that wasn't true but I kept quiet.

"Isn't that Ash over there?" Jeremy's remark snapped me out of staring at Jeremy's good looks.

"Where?" Looking around I didn't see him.

"There" nudging with his fork I glance in the direction and saw Ash dressed up nice, I think a tux? and the girl he was with was a cheerleader from

school. I never really liked cheerleaders but the girl Ash was with really was a nice cheerleader. Not like those ones you read about in books or in

movies. _At least he went out with a nice person… _

"Do you want to go?"Jeremy asked.

"No. Just because there here doesn't mean we have to leave." I said before realizing that because I didn't want to go I would be stabbed with

jealously for the rest of the dinner…

**So how was that? I know its been a long time since I've updated but I'm trying my best to fit this in with schoolwork. Anyways thanks for reading and thanks to the people who review my story. :) **


	10. Chapter 9: Survival

Chapter 9: Survival

**James's POV**

Here's the thing, I first planned to bite Poppy today, just to take a little sip but that turned out to be a mistake. Thinking a club would be the best

place to take a small bite I invited her to come with me to one tonight. There was a slight problem with that. Poppy was showing off 'some' skin (a

lot) and she wasn't bothered by that. I on the other hand was bothered because all the vermin guys were staring at her! Seriously there eyes

followed her everywhere it was crazy. This has to end now. Or else I'll go crazy.

"Back off" I said to some vamps watching her.

"Why, she looks tasty. James, you can't have her all to yourself now can you? It's just a little sip. I promise it'll be over fast." one vampire mocked.

"There is no way you are going to have a bite of her. Don't come near her or you'll be sorry."

I warned _everyone_ around me. It was insane. Frustrated I told Poppy it was time to go home.

"But I was just getting in the zone." She wined.

"At least one more dance. Please. Just with you." with the puppy dog look in her eyes I couldn't say no.

"One song okay..." Dragging me on the dance floor we danced tons of songs until we were both breathless.

"Want something to drink?" I asked her.

"Yes please."

"Be right back."

Some time later the bartender finally saw me and it took at least twenty minutes for him to give me the drinks. Looking for Poppy I didn't see her

anywhere.

Now where did she go? I thought. Outside I heard a scream.

Oh no. Please no. Don't let something bad happen to her.

**Morgead's POV**

"Where have you been" Pierce asked when I walked back into _my _apartment.

"What are you still doing here?"

"Let's me tell you something Morgead, you _can't _**have her**. She likes me better. You should stop chasing her around before things get out of hand.

Besides it's only a matter of time before she finds out the truth."

"What are you talking about" I spat through my mouth.

"So you're saying that you don't remember…what your family did, is that right?"

"I know what you're talking about... why bring it up now huh?" he can't know. He wasn't there I made sure no one heard the conversation I had

with my family.

"I guess she'll find out the hard way… unless you don't want me to tell her."

"Wow that's sad trying to black mail me."

"I will only blackmail you if you don't tell her what's going on. I know the family legacy of yours, I know what they did. If you go near Jez again then

I will personally tell her the burden and lies you carry."

"You wouldn't dare."

"I'll give you a month of less, anything you do to piss me off the time will shorten. Until then…" Piece said as he left.

**Ash's POV**

After Mary-Lynnette left I went to the party and met a girl. The only reason why I went out with the cheerleader was because she was hitting on

me at the party and hello who can't resist me? So I went with her to dinner after her and I changed clothes in to something fancier and we went to

dinner. I didn't expect to see Mary-Lynnette there, it was a coincidence. I turned mad when I saw her with Jeremy even when I told him to stay

away from her. That's it. Jealousy took over and I did the magic of playing with the girl to get Mary-Lynnette jealous.

"May we move over there please?" I said pointing to the table near Jeremy and Mary-Lynnette.

"Of course sir."

"Don't we know her from somewhere?" my date asked.

"She's from school but she's mean and snotty even uptight." I described. _Yeah_ _right she's actually amazing.  
_

I sat so that my back was facing Mary-Lynnette's direction, she would have to see me flirting.

"You look gorgeous" I emphasized, leaning over the table towards my date.

"Thanks." she blushed.

"Do you want to move?" I heard Jeremy ask Mare.

"No I'm fine, just because Ash is here doesn't mean we have to move," Well if I don't bother her that much then we have to change that fact.

"Hey do you have some spaghetti here?" I asked on the waiters.

"Well normally we don't since this is in fact a French restaurant but yes we do."

"Excellent then can we get a big bowl of spaghetti?"

"Of course sir, I will have your order in a minute"

"So Ash how is everything." my date asked. She's too polite for me.

"I-" I was about to reply when the lyrical laugh of Mary-Lynnette caught my attention.

"Oh Jeremy, you sooo funny."Taking over Jeremy's mind I was able to see what they were talking about. Weird I think she just blurted that out

loud for no reason. I felt

Jeremy's confusions but he was also pleased to think that he made her laugh. What an idiot.

After some time of having a formal conversation with my date I heard Mary-Lynnette laugh for real. I was hypnotized by the sound.

"Ash…Ash…Ash!" my date pulled me out of my trance.

"What" I harshly replied.

"The food is here" she whispered, shocked.

"Oh right sorry."

Eating for the first couple of minutes I grew bored. Then I head Jeremy ask for the bill. Now's my chance. Reaching in the spaghetti with my fork I

hypnotized my date to do exactly the same and we both grabbed a piece that was one. When we ate the piece we slowly pulled closer together. It

seemed like forever but our lips finally met. I heard a gasp from behind along with a painful "I'll be right back Jeremy". Excellent, she saw what I

wanted her to see, so then why do I feel like regret it?

**Delos' POV**

I don't think I overreacted…okay maybe I did but I mean Maggie was freaken on fire, literally. Stop stop stop that Delos, stop thinking about

Maggie. Think about homework…yeah homework .Ugh homework, I groaned. I don't even know any of this stuff. Why did I even go to school? Oh

that's right because I was the wild power and Thierry was the only protection I had…

"Thierry what is Romeo and Juliet?"

"It's a book" he replied without looking up from his office.

"Riigghhht…..Where can I get the book?"

"From the bookstore"

"Where the book store?"

Pause…..

"Here how about I sent Nilson to drive you that way you don't get lost."

"Thanks"

Thirty minutes later…

"So where do I find Romeo and Juliet again?" I asked Nilson before getting out of the car.

"You can ask one of the ladies that works there." Well that was to easy. What's the catch?

"Now go" Nilson said as he shoved me out of the car.

In the doors there was people roaming busily in the store and there were so many random books. This place isn't nearly as big as my library at my

kingdom. I was going to ask on the workers where I could find the book when I heard a familiar voice.

"Hurry up Maggie we can't be late for dinner, mom will kill us"

"_Please _calm down it's not like were spending the whole day here, besides I'm only looking for _one _book." _Maggie? _Maggie! She could help me.

Rushing over to where she was I saw her bending over to the ground reaching for a book.

"Maggie" I softly said.

"W-what?...Oh my Gosh! Oww..." she groaned rubbing her butt. Laughing that she fell and slipped she glared at me.

"What are you doing here?"

"Same reason you're here remember"

"Riigghhttt"

Awkward silence…

I bent down next to her and saw the book, grabbing it I walked away with a "goodbye" kiss on the cheek. Whoa wait did I just kiss her cheek

instinctively? I stopped and turned around. Her blushing made me smile. She looked to cute when she blushed. What caught my eye was her hand

on her cheek.

"Maggie" I whispered walking over to her, placing my hand over her cheek too.

"Delos" staring into my eyes I couldn't look away.

Someone behind us cleared their throat. She broke away from my gaze only to bush some more at the sight of a boy, who I think was her brother.

"Was I interrupting something baby sis?"

"U-u-hh noo, lets go."

"Bye" we both said before walking separate ways.

**Eric's POV**

This was not good. I was jut relaxing, warming up and then I see Thea with Pilar. That can't be good. We were starting to play a few games, from

the corner of my eye I could see Thea talking to Pilar in a sweet voice. If only Thea knew that Pilar was into me. But wouldn't that make things

awkward?

"Eric look out" I heard one of my team mates shout. What?

_Bong_ the hard baseball hit me in the head knocking me out cold. For a small thing that baseball sure hurt, and it was metal. METAL! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!

"Eric, Eric wake up please" a voice begged. Thea.

"Get him to the nurse he's bleeding" Pilar cried.

Great I tried to show off some of my ___athleticness_ and I get hit in the freaking head with a small baseball and now I'm bleeding, I guess I'm a wimp.

**Gillian's POV**

"Hey David, can I talk to you?" I was surprised when he heard me, I barley whispered the sentence.

"Umm…I think I'm over reacting over Gary's death, but I don't know. Every time I'm near you I fell like my heart is going to burst with joy and then I

realize that Gary might never be able to love someone and you being one of his best friends doesn't help at all and it's just —"

Blushing at what I just said I looked down at the floor not wanting to meet his eyes. A couple minutes pasted and I started to think that maybe it

wasn't a good idea to tell David what I felt. Awkward silence stretched and I started to walk away with blurry vision. Then a warm arm grabbed me

and pulled me into a hug.

"Gillian you want to know something?" not trusting my voice I shook my heard yes. My head was resting against his chest and his muscle through

his shirt showed little.

"I care about you. I _really _care about you. And I'm glad you feel that way about me because that's how I feel about you. Didn't my kiss tell you that

before? Nothing is going to keep us apart and I'm sure wherever Gary is he'll be happy for you. You shouldn't feel guilty over what you feel for me."

His words made my heart speed up and I think he was able to feel the _thump thump_ of my heart through the close space between us.

**Poppy's POV**

Dancing at the club was awesome! Like a dream come true. Every now and then there would be some 'dirty dancing' songs but that didn't stop me

from having a good time. I could tell there were eyes watching me but I ignored them, I even got to see a James be protective of me! Time to

happy dance

"Do you want something to drink?" James asked. All this dancing made me tired and my legs hurt.

"Yes please"

"Be right back." Off the dance floor there wasn't any room to move, then again I was in the make out part of the club, only because there was

nowhere else to go. Man was this place packed. And all these guys where always talking to me. Seriously all they cared about was my dress that

met my thigh and showed a lot of skin. I wasn't here to dress for them; I was here for James duh!

"Hey sweet cheeks whatch'a doing here by yourself?" a random guy asked me.

"I'm not by myself, I'm here with a date" _Now go away _I thought.

"How about we ditch your date and go do something better" he seductively asked.

"No and leave me alone" I said when he started to pull me towards the exit.

"You'll come with me and you'll like it" he hissed.

Twisting away from him I tried everything to get away from him, but nothing worked. _Hurry back James…please hurry. _

The cold wind outside gave me goosebumps.

"Stop let me _go_!"

"Not until I've had my meal" his cold tone of voce made me shut up.

"W-What d-do you m-m-mean your meal?"

"We're here." In a dark alley away from safety there would be no one to hear me.

"Let me GO!" Kicking him with my high heel he yelped in pain. I screamed running in the direction of the club hoping someone would hear me.

"Come back." The guy snarled as he ran after me. He was to fast, he appeared in front of me flashing _fangs!_

"_What are you_?" I whispered.

"Isn't it easy to tell" he said coming closer, eyes turning bright red. He grabbed me by my hair and pulled me closer to him, his breath ticked on my

neck. Just as he was about to bite me—yeah crazy right—he whimpered and fell to the ground.

"Poppy are you okay?" James? I collapsed on the ground shocked, I started to sob.

"Everything's all right Poppy, he won't hurt you anymore." He pulled me into his arms, rubbing my back and saying smooth words to comfort me.

**Mary-Lynnette's POV**

I left to the bathroom after I saw Ash and his date kiss. _Dang it Mary-Lynnette, get a hold of yourself._ Splashing water on my face I relaxed and left

to meet Jeremy. '

"Let's go" Jeremy said.

"Okay."

The ride back to my house was silent.

"Thanks for dinner Jeremy, it was great." I started, trying to make conversation.

"It was going great until Ash came, right." Jeremy surprised me by saying that.

"I guess it was" I mumbled. Something felt off, a part of me died when I saw Ash kiss someone else. Then again, he was Ash Redfern, the ultimate

player.

We arrived at my house and Jeremy turned the car off, he opened my door. How sweet. Nobody was home at my house so he walked me to the

door.

"Thanks again Jeremy"

"Maybe next time we can go to a movie, somewhere where Ash won't bug us I guess."

"I guess" We stood there for a while until he leaned forward to kiss me. When he was leaning forward I saw Jeremy one second but when I

blinked I saw Ash. Jeremy was an inch away and I turned my head to the side so he kisses my cheek instead. I saw a flash of disappointment from

Jeremy.

I didn't expect him to say "Why can't you kiss me? After everything, we're like best friends! I waited forever to get you to finally go out with me and

then I can't even kiss you. Is this because of _Ash?_"

"No Jeremy it's no-o-t that i-its just that… I don't know what's wrong with me."

"I like you but I just…I don't know anything anymore." I continued.

"Well I know what my feelings are so why don't you huh! ANSWER ME" He yelled. Scared I turned trying to get the door open with my keys.

Suddenly Jeremy pulled me to face him and kissed me hard. Fighting I kicked him but he didn't stop. I pushed him mouth away from mine but he

continued kissing my neck.

"Jeremy STOP" he wouldn't listen, no matter how hard I tried he wouldn't let me go.

"Jeremy please! STOP!" I finally got my wish when Jeremy's head jerked back away from mine.

"Mary-Lynnette said to STOP YOU JERK!" _Ash _said punching Jeremy.

"Leave _**now**_" Ash said. Jeremy obeyed by stumbling into his car when he finally backed out.

"Thank you Ash" I hugged him with all my might.

**Rashel's POV**

Shoot, shoot. This can't be happening. Quinn saw me kill someone. Oh no. Plan ruined, now he know that I'm a vampire hunter. Shoot. Quinn

stayed frozen. Taking the scene in, since he was frozen I decided to run away.

I was a few minutes away from my house when I heard someone following me.

"Rashel! No matter how fast you run, I'll catch up" Quinn yelled from behind.

Come on Rashel, just a few steps away.

"Rashel" Quinn said. I turned but Quinn was in front of me.

"What" I spat.

"What just happened? Did you just—are you a—"

"Yes I'm a vampire hunter and if you don't leave right now I'll kill you."

"Yeah right!" Quinn said coming closer.

"Go away, leave me alone and never come back. Don't you see what I am, I'm your enemy!" Rushing to my house I was near the back yard.

"I see you Rashel, I _really see you_" he came closer to me. I was pushed back against the wooden fence, oblivious to what was happening around

me.

"You _see_ me" I breathed.

"Yeah I see you with my own to eyes, and you're _beautiful_" his voice gave me shiver.

"And what do you see?"

"I see this." creeping towards me he used his super fast speed and pulled me into a kiss. I didn't know what to do, apparently my body decided for

me because I was kissing him back. There was electric sparks that made my skin shiver.

The thing that broke my happiness was the sound of someone screaming, a panther screaming.

"Keller!" Screaming I sprinted over to her.

"Keller, Keller wake up please KELLER! You can't leave me like mom and dad, please Keller open your eyes, wake up!" I cradled Keller's body.

"_Rashel_?"

"Keller!" This can't be happening, my sister can't die on me, she can't.

"Listen I want you to know that you're a brave sister and I love you, and I have to ask a favor." Keller started coughing blood.

"Keller listen your not going to die! Everything's going to be all right."

"Rashel" Quinn called behind me.

"KELLER" a voice came from the screen door. A guy came out followed by a girl.

"Rashel, listen take care of those two for me please, there idiots and they're hopeless without protection, so take care of them, it's my mission

passed on to you. I failed." Keller whispered.

"Keller stop talking blubberish, you are **not **going to die."

"Rashel, I know where we can go, trust me, we have to move now." Quinn said.

"No matter what happens, Rashel, I love you, my dear sister" Keller said grabbing my hand. She closed her eyes and her hand slipped away from

my hand falling to her side.

"No, NO! Keller come back please come back, you can't die." Tears flowed down my cheeks."

"Rashel, I know where to take her, she needs to be healed, she's not dead yet, I can hear her heart beat faintly, but we have to hurry up." Quinn

said. He held Keller and we moved to the garage where we had a car. Quinn quickly put Keller in the back car.

"Come on you guys" I said to the two people who came out of my house. They nodded and came in the back seat. Quinn drove like a maniac but

he finally made it to this mansion.

"This is Thierry's house, a friend of mine's." He said as he parked the car, running at full speed with Keller in his arms, he made it inside to an infirmary.

"This is all _your _fault!" I said pointing to the couple Keller was protecting.

"If my sister dies it will be your fault you BOTH KILLED HER!"

"WE did not! She did her job and saved us, I was her duty!" The girl said.

The next few hours were the worst in my life. I saw witches come in and out. Please let her live please.


	11. Chapter 10: Live

Chapter 10: Live

**Rashel's POV**

Great… just great. After getting happiness with Quinn something always goes wrong. I was outside in the waiting room—to see Keller—when I heard footsteps.

Strong, lean arms wrapped around my waist, I instantly knew it was Quinn, so I leaned back against his chest.

"It's okay Rashel, Keller's going to live. I promise you that."

"How can you be so sure?" My voice quivered.

He turned me around so that he was staring straight into my eyes. The butterflies in my stomach beat nervously at his closeness.

"Because your sister strong enough to get through this, plus she wouldn't leave you alone, not after everything you've been through." Quinn said as he gave be a kiss on the forehead.

"Isn't that suspicious?" I asked.

"What's suspicious?"

"That" I pointed behind him to the guy that's been here since Keller arrived.

"He's stayed by Keller's bedside the since she got here." I continued.

"Maybe there's something going on there?" I wondered (I sounded like I was talking to myself since Quinn didn't say anything).

"Since where here we might as well get comfortable, right?" Quinn said. Oh well, I guess I'll have to figure that mystery out later.

"Right"

"Okay then, up we go." Quinn carried me up bridal style.

Giggling I yelled at Quinn. "Put me down Quinn! This is silly!"

Yes, you heard that right. Rashel the cat actually giggled.

"Well you said we could get comfortable so I'm taking you to _my_ room."  
I stopped giggling and blushed. As it turned out the "hospital" turned out to be a mansion! Who knew that was possible!

"What are we going to _do_ in your room?"

"Oh nothing" he said innocently.

"Nothing..? You sure about that? " I slowly said.

"Yep"

"We're here" Quinn kicked the door open and we landed on the bed. With me under him!

"What do you think you're DOING? GET OFF OF M—" he cut me off with his lips on mine. _What are you waiting for! Get him off of you, hit him or something!_** What are I talking about, give up and admit you're falling for him! **

I gave in to my temptation and kissed him back.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"What do you want" Quinn's breathless voice yelled. Hmmm, after one kiss he became breathless.

"The witches want to talk to you." The witches? THE WITCHES! They can tell me how Keller is doing.

"Come on Quinn lets go!" pulling him up from the bed and I flew out the door. After a few seconds I got lost because I was distracted by Quinn that I didn't even see the path we took to make it to his room.

"Here let me help you." Grabbing my hand, he lead the way.

**Keller's POV**

I was weak, tired, everything I didn't want to be. I had to be strong! Fight for Rashel. Fight for …Galen?

"This is bad, what should we do?" a _nurse?_ asked the doctor or should I saw witch.

"In this case the only thing to do is to fight to keep her alive. It's sad; the only way she'll live is to keep her in her state."

What are they talking about? In my state? I can fight for my life! I'm not weak and pathetic. I'm a strong and independent person. A sob broke my thoughts.

I felt someone entwine _**his**_ or her fingers with my hand (a strong hand?). That someone was also running their free hand against my cheek. And I felt wet drops fall my cheek.

"Sir, I'm sorry but you must leave, you're not a family member or a friend. Please leave." One of the witches said to the stranger.

"Of course but may I come later?" the voice asked.

"Sure" With that, the person left. The door opened and closed only to be open again with a burst and my sister's voice.

"Oh Keller. You have to get out of this _coma_! You're strong enough to do this."

I'm in a COMA! What the f! All I did was swallow a few horns (and bleed a lot) but a COMA! Seriously! Now I have to figure a way out of this.

But who was the stranger in the room? My hands felt cold, without the warmth of the persons hands.

**Maggie's POV**

I blushed the whole way home but only because Miles kept on teasing me the whole ride home! Jerk. At home I kept on thinking what happened at Barnes and Nobles. I should've been impulsive and kisses Delos instead. But how embarrassing would that have been! Miles would have saw. Ew! Worst nightmare!

AND, knowing Miles, with his big mouth he would blurt out about what happened toady with Delos…and that's exactly what happened when we were at the dinner table!

"Mom, Dad, I have some exciting new! My baby sister is finally growing up! There's this guy that we ran into." Miles stated.

I kicked him under the table and gave his the deadliest glare, you know the stop-what-your-saying-before-I-kill-you glare.

"What's his name? Is he nice? Good looking? Does he play a musical instrument? Does he do sports? Is he smart in school?" Blah blah blah, my mom kept on asking me questions I didn't even know!

For crying out loud I only met this Delos guy a couple days ago. It's not like were a couple….

Suddenly I didn't feel like eating.

"I'm going to bed early, good night everyone and thanks mom for dinner."

"But you haven't even touched your plate!" my mom pointed out.

"I'm not hungry anymore, night"

I quickly did my night routine and lay in bed. Ugh I wish Delos were here. OH MH GOSH! I forgot! Delos and I were suppose to—

_Tap Tap Tap_

Did I just hear something?

_Tap Tap Tap_

I walked over to the window but nobody was there.

_Knock Knock Knock_

Okay so it's at the door? I walked over to the door and slowly opened it. I screamed but a hand over my mouth shut me up. I suddenly blacked out, the only thing I remembered was a voice saying "target acquired".

**Thierry's POV**

Okay, no big deal, just march over there and tell her the truth.

"Hannah, I'm your soulmate, and yes I did kill you one upon a time but that was once because there is this girl that's trying to separate us and it's Maya so stay away from her."

Yeah that's exactly what I was going to say. Now where to find her….there she is. Over there in the parking lot.

"Hannah!" I yelled over to her.

"Hannah!" Waving my arms, her back was still towards me.

"Hannah, why didn't you hear me? I was yelling at the top of my lungs a couple seconds ago" I said when I reached her.

"Umm Hannah are you okay?" Touching her shoulder I turned her around and screamed. This isn't Hannah it can't be. Her face was an ugly, BLOODY pale face with grey, colorless eyes. Here whole entire body was falling apart. There was no Hannah anymore. Just dust.

"_Don't make this come true Thierry, don't make me hurt her. Don't do anything stupid or else it's her throat_." Maya words…would forever haunt me.

I awoke gasping for air. Oh good, that's just a dream…_only a dream_.

If it was just a dream. Then… why do I have this feeling that something bad is going to happen.

**Ash's POV**

I didn't know what to do. And I knew that if I did do something then I would spoil the moment. So instead I just hugged her back. Her words shocked me, only deep inside I knew my cold dead heart was filled with warmth.

"Mary-Lynnette, my Mary-Lynnette. You're the angel that touched my heart" I whispered so softly I didn't think she could hear me.

"Thanks Ash. Thanks for being there for me…if you weren't here I don't know what would've happened." Chocking on her words, my fists clenched at the memory. If that werewolf doesn't back off soon then—

"Would you like to come inside? Nobody's home and I don't think I want to be alone" her voice cracked.

"Sure" I mumbled.

There is no way I am going to take advantage of her. _No way_.

"Do you want something to drink? Is water okay?" I nodded, watching her neck as she left. Her heartbeat sped up, like the wings of a moth. It's been a while since I drank any blood and the thirst was taking over my willpower.

"Here you go." She handed me a cup of water. Gulping the water, my thirst was still not satisfied.

I don't know what over came me but I started to kiss her, not a peck, but a real intense kiss. The one's that leave you breathless.

"Ash, what are you— " she gasped as I kissed her neck. Right where the vein was. My fangs came out, I applied pressure, piercing her skin a little bit, when I snapped out of it.

"Umm Mary-Lynette…I have to go, sorry".

"Wait, why?" her face crumpled into a frown when I told her this.

"I just… I can't explain…sorry" already running away from her I left the car and headed for the woods. A pain I never felt ached my heart as I left.

**Galen's POV**

"I'm going to see Keller today and there is _**nothing**_ you can do to stop me." I announced to Iliana.

"Yeah sure, whatever, I'll just stay here then." Then she gasped. Clapping her hands she squeaked "Maybe I'll go SHOPPING!"

"Do you even care about what happened to Keller!" How could she be so selfish to not even bother to check up on Keller.

"Of course I do silly."

I could feel my face twitch. "Silly. SILLY. Iliana, Keller's in the hospital, the least you can do is go visit her every once in a while." I paused, waiting for her to say something.

"I'm going to be late for da— I mean with my meeting with some people from circle twilight."

Did she almost say date?

"Your wrong Galen" Iliana said when she twisting the knob at the door, "It's just that….I feel responsible for everything that happened to her. Don't you? I didn't ask to be protected! I never wanted a bodyguard. Especially a _girl _bodyguard. See you later." The door _clicked_ behind her. Meeting people from circle twilight? I thought she almost said the word date?

_There's only one way to find out. _I thought as left the room and started to follow her.

**James's POV**

All I could think about was the way Poppy reacted to the situation. Would she be scared of me? Would she run away, and never look at me again? **Why do you care if she despises you, its who you are **an inner voice argues. But that's the thing, I have to help Poppy, I have to protect her from the dangers of this world, which is ironic because I'm a threat to her, I could easily take her blood or hurt her in an instant. There's no way I could help her…

"Poppy look at me" when she doesn't, I pull her fragile head from chest and stare intensely into her eyes.

"Forget" I whisper, over and over again. It pains me to actually think about erasing her memories.

"James, what are you doing? Why are you whispering like that" a sleepy Poppy says. Why is it taking this long to try to erase her memories? With all my power, I actually break a sweat in trying to erase her memories! When Poppy does finally go to sleep I lift her, and walk towards the car. People stare at me oddly, "Too much to drink" was my excuse.

When I arrive at Poppy's house, I enter through her bedroom window, and tuck her into bed. I didn't want to look like a stalker, watching her sleep, so I left her quickly. A distant part of me wished she would remember what happened. Even if it risked our lives, I wanted her to know the truth. Well, I guess I'll have to wait till Monday to see what happens.

**Jez's POV**

There is nothing to worry about. Its probably some other guy that has the same name as the Hugh I know. Nervously fidgeting with my hands, my phone rang.

"Hello" I answered with out even looking at the ID number.

His voice chased away the worries. "Hey Jez, its Morgead, want to come over to my apartment?"

"If you lay a finger on me while we're there, I'll smack you in the head and leave?"

"Jesh Jez, give me some credit, its not like I'm going to take advantage of you! What kind of guy do you thing I am?"

_The type guy who would take advantage of a girl just to suck her blood or something._ I was about to say that when I finally just agreed to go over to his apartment. I didn't want to be here when Claire introduces Hugh to Uncle Brackham. I would rather die that see him again.

"Want me to pick you up?" Morgead's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Jez! OPEN THE DOOR!" Clair screamed, and banged (yes she BANGED) on the door.

"Call you back, bye!" I rushed before Clair unlocked the door with a spare key in the house.

"Why do you look suspicious?"

"What are you talking about, there's nothing suspicious."

"…Whatever"

"My dad said that everyone _has_ to meet Hugh because we're having dinner tonight. AND we have to dress up! But don't look better than me."

"Yeah yeah, I get it. Now can you go, I need to take a shower."

"Okay but remember seven o'clock sharp!" she sang, dancing away.

Sighing I couldn't help but feel scared. There is. No. way. I am going to see Hugh. Why do we even need to dress up for Hugh? He's not special. Guess I have to sneak out tonight.

Dialing Morgead's number, he answered before the second ring rang.

"Change of plans, I'm going to have to sneak out…do you think you can give me a ride?"

"Why? Can't get your hands off my body" he teased.

Rolling my eyes I hissed "No idiot, didn't you hear the _sneak_ part!" Stupid motorcycle!

"Okay okay okay! I'll pick you up at six thirty"

"Don't forget to park near the end of the street, that way nobody hears your motorcycle, and make sure nobody see's you. Got it"

"Got it"

By the time I hung up the clock read 5:50…only about 40 or less minutes until I escape this prison cell. Time flew by and next thing I know I hear a tap tap, on my window. Checking to make sure it was Morgead and not some pervert (who knows maybe Morgead is a pervert), I saw him sitting outside, near my window.

"Let's go" I said once I was outside. I figured we better rush before Claire or my uncle walks in to check on me.

"It's a long walk from where I parked." He warned.

"That's okay, walking isn't going to kill me."

The nighttime breeze swept around us. Shivering I wrapped my arms around myself.

Then, Morgead came closer and put his leather jacket over my shoulders.

"Don't want you to get sick." I smiled at that. Maybe he does care about me. Once we reached the bike, I barely grabbed his waist. Instead of wrapping his arms around his waist, I leaned towards the end of the bike so I wasn't really holding on to him.

"Are you scared to touch me" He teased.

"You know when you say it like that it makes me want to puke. 'are you scared to touch me' sounds to perverted!"

"Sure it does." He said as he pulled me closer to him, and placed my arms firmly around his waist. Sighing, I gave up and placed my head against his shoulders closing my eyes, enjoying the moment.

I was so focused on Morgead that I didn't even notice the car that was coming straight at us.

**Well, at least I updated right? *Sigh* Its okay if people are mad at me. I know, i am too, I can't believe that it took me this long to update. THis chapter has been haunting me in my dreams and I guess it's been holding me back for a while. BUT now that this chapter is out of the way, I KNOW that i can update more often because my mind is clear and I'm inspired for the future chapters. Thanks for reading everyone, Oh and also sorry for not putting ALL of the soulmates perspectives, those are for the next chapter :) **


End file.
